


Three Things Potter!

by Smile338



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter can be forgiving and unforgiving, Harry Potter is wise, Harry gets a second chance to live, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Rebirth, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soulmates, Time Travel, alive potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile338/pseuds/Smile338
Summary: Three Things Potter!  When Harry gets hit by the killing curse in the forbidden forest, he meets Death instead of Dumbledore in limbo.  He gets told three things of great significance in his life that should not have been ignored.  Here he gets to make a decision: does he go back to his first year at Hogwarts or before Tom Riddle became Voldemort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 48
Kudos: 353





	1. Kings Cross Station Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirrelmort= Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head, NOT Quirrell/Voldemort. Absolutely NOT!

Three Things Potter!

Chapter 1: Kings Cross Station Limbo

White, the blinding white surroundings was all he could acknowledge before a tall, imposing figure, dressed in a dark cloak swooned in front of him nearly knocking him off his feet.

"OK, three things Potter!" the being said.

"Wait what?" Harry Potter's soul? Was it his soul? asked rather ungracefully.

"No interruptions!" the being glared. "They'll help you with your decisions." the being continued and stood even more imposingly if that was even possible. Harry reluctantly nodded, knowing it'd be explained to him later on.

"Good, now that that's settled, three things. One: Tom Marvolo Riddle is your soulmate. Two: the family you fought in the name of-your parents never died, you had your memories of the event modified despite your age just in case you encountered something that would change your memory of the event. You have a twin brother your parents chose over you and were training to be the Boy-Who-Lived if you died due to you not being a light wizard, you have a grey core if you're wondering. Three: the prophecy that your life revolved around was fake. That's the three things, any questions before I continue?" the being waited rather impatiently for an answer from the boy in front of him. "And no I will not repeat any of my statements, and yes I am sure that what I said is accurate." it hastily added when the boy looked to be questioning the accuracy of his statements. Quite honestly, it was a deity, an actual one, not a mortal pretending to be one, it was never wrong!

"What does it mean to have a soulmate?" Harry asks rather desperately, not wanting to be Voldemort's lover if what he knew about soulmates was anything to go by.

"Three things Potter! Listen up! One: a soulmate will be the most important person in your life, and before you argue, you'd be surprised how much Voldemort influenced your life. The two of you can be ultimate enemies, the most romantic of lovers, the cutest best friends, strong allies, whatever. Two: you will regret killing your soulmate regardless of your reasons, the greater good does not exist, so don't even think about it. Three: I'm bringing your soulmate here to discuss the decision you need to make soon." Before Harry had a chance to respond, Death had already disappeared, presumably to get Harry's soulmate.

Harry sat on what he supposed was the ground, and closed his eyes, contemplating the information he has just been given. He was also wondering why he wasn't reacting like he usually would, he was much less loud and brash. If his soul was so understanding and calm, then what made his mind so reckless when he had still been alive.

Meanwhile, Death was busy fixing Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle's soul and after giving him a sharp reprimand for creating horcruxes, it told him some important things.

"Listen up Riddle! You screwed up big time in this life, there are some things you must know. One: your soulmate is Harry James Potter. No, don't even try to insult my master, he's not disgusting. Why Fate decided to bless you with having the Master of Death as your soulmate, I would never know. Soon, you'll understand how blessed by Luck you are. Next, the prophecy was fake, you went after your soulmate for something that was FAKE! Yes, your annual 'let's kill Harry Potter session' was incredibly stupid. Take the blow to your ego, you did this yourself. Third, you're coming with me to talk with your soulmate, you two have a very important decision to make!" Without letting Voldemort answer, Death dragged him towards the sitting figure of Harry Potter.

Voldemort watched as Harry Potter sat there with a contemplative expression on his face. He also realized that he looked different, gone was the James Potter lookalike with Lily's eyes. In place, was a Harry Potter who has gotten the best out of the Potters and Blacks, still with the legendary avada kedavra green eyes. Frankly, he was beautiful, he was equal to him in terms of looks as well. He's never realized how attractive Harry Potter really was, it made him slightly self-conscious of his own appearance, which had never happened before.

He also noticed a calm air around the teen, usually, he would exude a troubled, nervous, defiant, self-righteous air around him. But now, the air was almost bitter, aged, and wise. It made him want to reach out and make his presence known, but he knew that it was because of him that his soulmate had to suffer so much.

Death watched as the normally prideful, arrogant, and intelligent man, break a little at the sight of his soulmate. It let Riddle have his moment of contemplation before stepping in to ensure things get finished, he had a busy schedule, they were in the middle of a war after all. "Approach him, he is a forgiving soul, the damage is already done, you two need to work together from now on. You will get through the rift, your souls need each other, he will eventually learn to forgive you and teach you how to love." With that, Death didn't wait for Riddle anymore, it simply floated over to its master and resumed being its imposing self.

Voldemort got ready to be scolded and held onto what pride he had left as he walked towards the peaceful looking figure of Harry Potter. Once he approached him, he just stared, at a complete loss for words, this was unknown, and he hated it for being so, but knew he would somehow cherish this memory somewhere at sometime. He was startled out of his thoughts by a melodic voice.

"So you're my soulmate." It was said in such a plain tone, not accusing or heated, it unsettled Tom somewhat.

"Well, that's what I was told as well." Tom said resignedly, honestly floored.

"What an intelligible response from someone like you." He murmured sarcastically before continuing. "I should have known, everything in my life revolved around you, no matter when, what, or where, as unpleasant as they were." At this he finally opened his eyes to take a proper look at Tom, and was mildly surprised that he looked like what he was supposed to had he not created any horcruxes. Not looking a day over 25 even though he was 71 years old, perks of being a powerful wizard he supposed.

"I regret to say that I can't exactly apologize for my actions as of yet. I know that eventually, I will be able to feel the remorse needed to apologize but I must ask that you wait. I know that I must ask too much of you-" He was cut off by that same melodic voice.

"I understand, no need to explain. I'd rather you mean it than apologize to appease me. You forget how alike we actually are, no matter how you may try to deny it. I suppose that was part of the soulmate thing. You still have a way with words, don't you?" He smiled a little at that last part, he was glad that he didn't have to do the next part alone, even if the person was Voldemort. "Come sit"

"Alright." Silence followed that simple word, but they both understood that that was better than what words could ever express. Their moment was interrupted by a rather looming figure.

"Now that the light talk is over, it's time for the important decision the both of you must make. The world will be in disarray without the two of you. You may return in time to 1942, as Hadrian Peverell and Tom Riddle, or to September 1rst, 1991, as your current identities, at the sortings to be exact. Discuss! And hurry, I have souls to collect!" With that, Death left the two wizards in record speed to discuss their options.

Meanwhile...

"I don't like the idea of going back to 1942, for many reasons, but I get a clean slate as a Peverell." Harry started as Tom looked slightly hesitant. Tom nodded in acknowledgement before expressing his thoughts.

"I can certainly understand that, but you can still wipe your slate when you reenter in 1991. Yes, you may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but no one has actually met you whilst you were in the muggle world, therefore, you still have a chance to establish your identity."

"If we go back to 1942, we can defeat Grindelwald and prevent Dumbledore's rise to power!"

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if two underage wizards manage to defeat a fully-fledged Dark Lord?"

"True. Are you sure it isn't because you don't want me screwing with the purebloods in your time?" For the first time in their conversation, Harry turned to teasing.

"If anything, the purebloods are fun to mess with," Tom replied catching onto the joke before continuing seriously. "If we do go back, we'd both be minors and end up at an orphanage."

"True." Harry conceded, he knew he won't be able to change Tom's mind, so he settled for negotiating terms. " I'll agree with 1991 if you get me away from the Dursleys, there is no way I'm going back, blood wards protecting me or not."

"I'll do that if you get me the Philosopher's Stone." Tom replied after a moment's consideration.

"No, I'll give you a vial of my blood to help you get your body back, and you get me out of the Dursleys."

"Philosopher's Stone and your blood."

"Did you just ask for more than I'm willing to give you?"

"Yes, not going to make a difference since you're going to give me a vial of your blood anyway" Tom said smugly.

"No, I can make sure you have a hard time getting a body too."

"You've made your decisions?" Death asked.

"Not yet." Both replied in sync.

"Hurry up then." Death snapped before floating away to collect more souls.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because you won't get me out of the Dursleys."

"I said I would if you got me the Philosopher's Stone."

"You could just get it yourself, you're a Dark Lord for Merlin's sake."

"You called?" A new voice interrupted. Both turned towards the direction of the sound to spot a person with a glorious beard, one gaping slightly, the other a bit more composed.

"Merlin's beard!"

"Harry, why did you call him?"

"I didn't but if I did it would be because you wanted me to get you the Philosopher's stone in my eleven year old body when you could have gotten an adult wizard to do it for you!"

"We are going nowhere with this." Tom commented. Harry rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the statement.

"How about this, Harry get Tom some freely given unicorn blood, it'd help with the ritual. Tom, get the Philosopher's Stone yourself, and Harry out of the Dursleys."

"Deal."

"Deal"

"Thank you for your cooperation, I will take my leave now." With that, the figure left limbo.

"So, that's been established, we need to discuss what we are." Harry stated firmly, despite dreading this part of the conversation.

"What we are?" Tom enquired.

"Well, we could go back to being mortal enemies after you get your body back."

"No, the world would burn."

"Honestly didn't think you'd care."

"Well, I'd like to live in a place that has some form of life."

"We are not going to be lovers." Harry felt the need to say so.

Tom had no such qualms, "but darling, I was under the impression that you were in love with me." Harry scowled at that statement.

"Just because you look physically pleasing right now, it doesn't mean I'm going to directly fall head over heals for you." Harry pointed out.

"No sweetheart, I would hope not, I would be dearly disappointed to have a soulmate act like one of my followers."

"Stop with your terms of endearments."

"Why, I thought you liked them."

"Just because you have a pretty face now, it doesn't mean you can get act cocky around me."

"You've just admitted that you found me attractive, twice already."

"I'm not dealing with this, we're getting off track, we're not going to be lovers!" Harry firmly stated. "Not now, not ever."

"We'll see about that dearie."

"Whatever" Harry rolled his eyes, not even bothering to reply to that statement or stopping Tom from using his terms of endearment.

"That leaves mentor and apprentice, friends, or allies." Harry concluded. Tom sneered at the word friends which Harry found odd as he seemed fine with the concept of having his formal enemy as his lover.

"We have different ways of leading, before you deny your role as a leader, think about your actions. You're a natural leader, one that draws people in through your kindness and ability to acknowledge the opinions of others. I, on the other hand, am a rather cruel ruler, I have expectations I wish for my followers to meet. I want too many things too fast. You want too little, too slow. I wouldn't be able to teach you as mentor and apprentice."

"Oh? You see me as a follower. I thought I was the one who was going to be the mentor?"

"I don't see you as a follower, and now is not the time for jokes Harry!" Tom demanded.

"Yea right! And you don't get to decide the right time for jokes." Harry stated rather heatedly.

"This is why I don't see you as a follower, you are my equal, the only one with the guts and rights to disagree with me. You wouldn't have made a good follower, but a better equal you would be." Silence followed that declaration before Harry cleared his throat to speak.

"So, we're not going to be mentor and apprentice then, that leaves friends, and allies."

"I'm still don't understand the concept of friendship, but allies I can work with."

"Aw, do tell me when you've made your first friend. My ickle Tommiekins will be so grown up by then!"

"Hmm, let me think... "

"Yes?"

"No."

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Alright! Death!"

"You've made your decision"

"Yes, we would like to go to 1991."

"Very well. Any last words."

"I feel I must warn you, I'm not going to be able to pull any plans until at least my second year. So don't expect much from me, after I get you the ingredients needed"

"Very well. I'll use the time to get used to our new... arrangements."

"Alright, let's go!"

"Let's"


	2. Beginnings and Sortings

'Welcome back Mr. Potter, I see, you've been told three very important statements by Death itself.' The Sorting Hat communicated the moment Harry noticed his surroundings.

'You mean to tell me, that the conversation was real. I feel like my soul has just aged a couple of decades.' Harry thought back to the Sorting Hat and received an amused chuckle in return.

'Suspicious and cautious, I see, you'd do well in Slytherin. You'd also do well to remember the three statements.'

'Are you even going to let me choose this time, or are you going to straight up put me in Slytherin?' Harry thought rather tiredly.

'Well, I was planning on not letting you choose but since I'm an old hat that has been sitting on an old shelf getting dusty, thinking up a song each year and sorting students, I will allow you to humor me.'

'If it is only for the sake of your entertainment, then why would I humor you, it's just going to be a waste of time on both our parts.'

'Logical, I see, Ravenclaw trait, can't wait to get to the books Mr. Potter?'

'No, I simply don't belong in Ravenclaw, yes I like reading, but not for the sake of learning, I'm simply a survivor.'

'Mmmmh, self-preservation Slytherin trait,' the hat communicated, sounding rather bored as one would had they been sorting Hogwarts' students for a millennium.

'Are you just going to attribute everything I say to a house?' Harry snapped, somewhat annoyed.

'How else do you think you can humor me?'

'Whatever, I'll let you off considering how lonely you are. I will have you know that I'd kill for friends I intend to make in this life, and Slytherins don't do friends.'

'Strong loyalty, Hufflepuff trait'

'Actually, I need a break and Hufflepuff doesn't sound too bad'

'Yet you forget that you have once been a Gryffindor and have flourished rather nicely there.'

'I feel I don't belong there anymore, my soul has changed and so has my mind. I would be tempted to make the same friends and ignore the fact that my Ron and Hermione aren't the same as this time's Ron and Hermione.'

'Very well, Gryffindor is ruled out, I'm glad you've been able to acknowledge that distinction.'

'How about Hufflepuff, their loyalty is what I need.' Harry suggested, trying to reason with the old hat.

'Yes, but you forget that you have many upon many ambitions.'

'I can still make allies in Hufflepuff.'

'Yes, but you would be more successful at that in Slytherin.'

'It would make the Headmaster rather suspicious of my actions, probably draw comparisons between me and one of his students fifty years ago. But, I suppose you would be the best at making the choice.'

'Of course I am, I'm the Sorting Hat and I didn't even give you a choice, I was simply letting you humor me.'

'Why you little-' his train of thought was cut off by the Sorting Hat's declaration.

'Have fun in "SLYTHERIN," have a chat with me sometime will you!' the Sorting Hat declared and added the last part for the sake of it, it was a quarter Slytherin after all.

Harry internally scowled at the Sorting Hat as he made his way to the Slytherin table, not noticing the sudden silence that followed the declaration. The audacity of that thing, but he supposed he could use the object for advice and such.

He only managed to notice the sudden silence when he sat down, snapping out of his internal ramblings he looked up and glared at everyone before snapping "What? You better get your sorting done before the Sorting Hat demands his retirement!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter?" the voice of Ron Weasley was heard throughout the Great Hall.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied nonchalantly and went back to waiting for the sorting to resume.

"Harry Potter is a hero, not a selfish Slytherin, you're supposed to be courageous, not cowardly!" And that statement snapped something inside Harry because he was anything but a coward.

"You barely even know me, I defended you from being made fun of and this is how you repay me, forgive me for thinking you'd be worth my time!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Harry asks with faux innocence, deciding to pretend to be oblivious.

"You know what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but the sorting must resume."

That seemed to snap everyone out of it as the sorting resumed.

"This isn't over."

"No, I'll be disappointed if it was Weasley." Harry concluded. He turned when he heard laughter coming from his right and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"May I inquire as to what you find so..." Harry paused for dramatic effect before resuming "...amusing?" He asked with curiosity and a dark undertone.

"I've already warned you about the wrong sort Potter, you should have taken my hand." Draco said rather pompously.

Harry got up to stand behind Draco, hovering over the sitting boy. "Oh and what makes you think you're the right sort?" Harry asked with mock politeness.

"The Malfoys have a lot of power and can afford to have the best of the best!" Draco stated rather proudly and Harry almost scoffed at his obliviousness. He moved gracefully to the other side of Draco before speaking once again.

"Oh? In what sense does that make you the right sort again?"

"The power will get you to many places Potter!" At this, Harry actually scoffed and walked back to the other side of Draco.

"Your father is the one with the power in the Ministry. He can lose his positions just as easily, maybe even easier, all it would take is three drops of veritaserum." Harry taunted just to see Draco visibly struggling to repress his shiver. "Or, if he was really under the imperious curse, then your father lacks the power he constantly boasts he has."

"My father is not weak!" Draco spluttered indignantly, visibly trying to feign indifference at the insult to his father.

"No? Then why wasn't he able to fight off the imperious curse? Don't answer that!" Harry hastily continued when Draco opened his mouth, supposedly to make an uncreative reply. "That was because your father was weak. He was too weak willed to fight the imperious and instead chose to commit the crimes he did. He has a weak mind and his magic is weak. If you follow in the same footsteps, then you'll be just as weak, maybe even weaker. The moment your father loses his unsteady power, you'll lose the respect earned from your name. Make your own name, achieve your own greatness, and I'll then consider you the right sort. Understood?" Harry demanded, avada kedavra green eyes glowing, his powerful magic swirling around forcing the blond to accept his words.

"I understand." Draco choked out, turning red from the embarrassment.

"Good, because now I've lost my appetite, carry on everyone." Harry said, waving around dismissively before sitting on his seat.

At that, everyone resumed eating, trying to act as though they haven't been listening whilst still pondering the words they've just heard. The kid had a point: don't follow your parent's paths, if they fall, they drag you down as well and if they succeed, you'd only be in their shadows.

Professor Quirrell watched the exchange curiously, whilst pondering on the pride and satisfaction his master was showing. He didn't understand why his master was feeling like this but he would keep an eye on the young boy.

Professor Snape watched the exchange with a scowl on his face, not only was menace in Slytherin, he chose to antagonize his godson of all people. He was arrogant, confident with the intelligence to keep up, and manipulative, he would need to be knocked down a few pegs and closely monitored.

Professor Dumbledore watched the exchange and couldn't help but notice the Tom Riddlesque style in which the child carried himself, confident, dark, daunting, but charming nonetheless. He would need to be watched, especially after he'd been sorted into Slytherin.

Once the feast was offer and Dumbledore has said his strange speech, the prefects led the first years to the common rooms and dorms: Hufflepuff, near the kitchens, Ravenclaw to their tower, Gryffindor to their tower, and Slytherin to the dungeons.

In the Slytherin common room...

Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, stood in the middle of the common room, addressing the first year Slytherins and commanding the attention of all Slytherins.

"Welcome to Slytherins, my name is Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House and I will make this simple. First, we Slytherins must present an united front," he stated, glaring accusingly at the Boy-Who-Lived. "We take care of our own, any conflict that occurs between any of you will happen in the privacy of the common room. Second, magic is magic here in Slytherin, it doesn't matter if it's light or dark, we believe that magic should not be restrained. Third, do well in classes, do not let me catch you doing anything less than your best, or the consequences will not be pleasant on your part." Many first years visibly gulped at this, whilst the older students rolled their eyes. Yes, their head of house is intimidating, but deep down, he cared about his Slytherins regardless of their status in the Wizarding World.

"And Potter, do not expect special treatment from being the Boy-Who-Lived." Snape sniped viciously to the son of his childhood bully.

"Of course not sir, I would be disappointed if I do earn special treatment. Afterall, where would the fun be in having everything handed to me on a silver platter? It is the reason why I chose Slytherin." Harry smirked.

"Is that so?" Black, obsidian eyes narrowed at that.

"Why yes sir."

"Live up to the expectations properly then Potter!" With that, Snape turned to leave, dark robes billowing as he went. Spoken as if he was supposed to be a noble Slytherins, as if Slytherins don't have a habit of playing dirty pfft!

Harry was sitting in the Slytherin dorms, facing the rest of his dorm mates, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

"Alright listen up! Anything that happens in here, stays in here, unless if it's an absolute emergency, as in someone's life is on the line, and not running out of hair products." Harry declared, smirking slightly as he watched Blaise huff at the comment about hair products.

"Why should we listen to you Potter?" Nott demanded, wary and cautious of the implications of such an agreement.

"Because once upon a time, an old goat decided to give me the stupid title of the Boy-Who-Lived." Both scoffed at his supposed haughtiness, which was slightly hypocritical considering their pureblood training. Harry simply held up an hand to silence them. "So, in exchange for my privacy, so you don't sell pictures of me to the Daily Profit, Witch Weekly's, or other press companies, then I'll be sure to keep your dark wizard's status secret. It's not that I have anything against those who practice the Dark Arts, heck I have a soulmate who practices them, but it's a dangerous world to be living in as dark wizards." Both nodded their heads, conceding the point.

"Alright, but what's stopping us from selling out your privacy."

"How about this, let's draw up a contract tonight and I'll leave you both the rest of the night to think about it and sign it in the morning?"

"Very well," with that, the three wizards negotiated the terms for a secrecy contract.

The next morning, they would have the secrecy contract signed and since then, Harry felt it safe to properly ward all his belongings and his bed. He also made a point to cast detection charms later that day, before he made his way towards breakfast.

But at that night, when Harry went to sleep, he found himself standing in front of a barrier. Cautious of the unknown, he let out a small wave of his magic into the barrier and watched in fascination as it rippled across the magical surface, causing a pleasant thrum in his head. Eager to repeat that feeling, he sent a stronger wave of his magic, being careful not to magically exhaust his mental magic. He continued to watch in awe as the ripples of magic increased in size. He didn't even notice that Voldemort, in all his handsome glory was in front of him, too mesmerized by the ripples, until he heard a throat being cleared. But Harry still didn't give him his full attention until the barrier was taken down and he heard the rich, velvety voice.

"Fascinating thing, this barrier is, isn't it my little serpent."

"Little serpent, that's what I am to you." Harry narrowed his eyes at that.

"Of course, young Slytherin." Tom responded smugly, which Harry ignored.

"Why did you take it down?" Harry demanded lightly.

"You were paying more attention to it than my attractive self." Voldemort huffed, and had to restrain himself from the need to pout because dark lords don't pout.

"With the way you're speaking to me, it's almost as if we're friends." Harry teased.

"Oh?"

"Yes, but onto more important things, it seems I've actually kept the piece of soul you've given me that night in Godric's Hollow. It can be very useful if we learn how to communicate without having to fall asleep." Harry remarked but frowned as Voldemort tensed for a moment at the mention of Halloween 1981 but as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

"What are your plans then little Harling?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, I'm going to get you your ingredients, we can discuss the details at a 'detention'" Harry said with air quotes. "And Harling really?" Harry asked exasperatedly which caused Voldemort to smirk at the reaction.

"Yes" Tom replied, unable to hide his amusement at how Harry was secretly enjoying the nickname.

"Anyway," Harry continued, seeing as Tom wasn't going to let up anytime soon. "I'm going to make some friends and acquaintances here and there to help with the evolution of the wizarding world. Hey, maybe the title you've given me can help a lot after all."

"Yes, you're welcome, but you're going to need to claim your heirships at Gringotts for more influence at the ministry, we can make plans at this 'detention' and we need to discuss who we can trust."

"You should know, Snape is loyal to me, he made a vow to protect me when you decided to go after the Potters. Don't go curse happy on him yet, he can be rather useful." Harry stated sharply, seeing as Tom looked like he wanted to do nothing more than curse the old potions master.

"Alright." Tom said, for once looking old.

"You should rest, take some time for yourself, I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Tom."


	3. First Day of School

Chapter 3: First Day of School

Harry awoke, up and early at 6:30 am for his first day of Hogwarts in his new life. He decided to learn some wandless magic in this life, so he spent the first half hour meditating, trying to search for his core, once he felt a slight tingle, he deemed it enough and went to take a shower.

Once he considered himself clean enough for the day, he walked back in the dorms and his eyes widened at the sight. On his bed, there was a new set of school robes, dress robes, standard wizard robes, formal wizarding robes, a wand holster, and books on wizarding culture and customs as well as rituals. On top of it all was a notes written with elegant handwriting.

**Harry,**

**I have gifted you some items that will help you in Slytherin. Although I don't disapprove of your actions towards Lucius' spawn, stop acting so reckless you insufferable brat. It's unfit behavior for a Slytherin. Here are a few tips from me, the former King of Slytherin:**

**Make yourself look powerful, but do NOT go around bragging about your power, it will be counterproductive.**

**Get rid of your muggle rags, always make yourself look presentable. Emerald green especially brings out your eyes but blue and black will do the trick just fine.**

**Do not give the professors any excuses to pay close attention to your every actions, you will know when they do but feign ignorance, you can accuse them of being stalkers later.**

**Try to reach out to people in other houses, try Hufflepuffs first. People usually aren't aware of just how much power that house holds. They are also more accepting and make better friends and aquaintances.**

**I have been more than generous in offering you these tips, the least you could do is use them, you idiotic boy.**

**Most Sincerely,**

**TMR**

"Never thought I'd see the day that he decides to help an insufferable brat." Harry mused to himself. He tucked the note under the pillow to look over again later that night before resuming his morning routine.

In this life, Harry had already decided to take advantage of the extra time he had from not having to worry about being killed to explore different branches of magic. Being in Slytherin would certainly help with that too, but now, he had a charming student persona to play. He had to be careful about it though, otherwise, he'd appear to be too much like Tom Riddle which would be counterproductive. He knew for a fact that Tom didn't reach out for the Hufflepuffs and had a hard time with building connections with the Ravenclaws, so he told Harry to reach out to the Hufflepuffs.

After Harry put his wand in the holster and got used to the feel of it, he woke his roomates with a soft burst of water to their faces to ensure they had enough time for breakfast. What many didn't know was that in his previous life, Harry had studied elemental magic, specifically water which was the only element he was able to control. It was also the only magic he was able to do wandlessly as it used the magic in his skin and environment instead of his core. He smirked as he remembered all the moments he'd spent in the Room of Requirement just admiring what water could do and the number of times it had calmed him down enough for him to endure just another day. He was broken out of his musings by a rather distressed growl and turned around to smirk at a spluttering Blaise Zabini as well as a wide-eyed Theodore Nott. He honestly never thought he'd hear such a sound coming from a Slytherin.

"How did you do that?"

"Did you just conjure water?"

"But conjuring water is a fourth year spell!"

Harry just shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "well, water just feels natural, there's a certain attraction to it, it feels easy to produce and control, like so." Harry conjured a small blob of water in the palm of his hand and proceeded to twirl his fingers, causing the blob to imitate a tornado before closing and opening his palm, shaping the water in a snowflake. He gently blew on it, rapidly cooling the water before calling on the magic in the environment to explode the snowflake causing the dorms to cool down as it started to snow. Throughout the display, Harry kept his focus strictly on the water as his body struggles to adjust to doing such magic for the first time. He didn't notice the awed and mesmerized looks of his dorm mates. Once the display was finished, Harry spent a moment enjoying the result before telling his roommates to get ready.

As Harry was headed down the stairs from his dorm to the common room, he was greeted by the future Slytherin ice queen, Daphne Greengrass. He had a slight crush on her after Cho Chang but couldn't find it within himself to approach her at the time, so he moved on instead. But he had a soulmate now, so he put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

"Potter," she started nervously but at Harry's small smile, she gained a bit of confidence. "I would like to commend you on your actions towards Malfoy. I'm ashamed to say that I assumed you'd be in Gryffindor like everyone else instead of forming my own opinions and thoughts. I surely hope you won't regret getting sorted into Slytherin due to the actions of Malfoy. Anyways, I'm just rambling," she gave an almost inaudible sigh before looking up with eyes alight with determination. "What I would like to ask of you is to join us for breakfast."

Silence, that's what followed her words. Harry supposed that if he wasn't able to pursue his feelings for her in his previous life, then joining her as friends or acquaintances in this life wouldn't hurt, but first. "Us?"

She let a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding, "Yes, my best friend Tracey Davis and I. You seemed like someone who could appreciate having a quieter experience at Hogwarts so I thought I'd ask." She said almost shyly.

"Would it be alright if we join you as well?" A voice from behind him that sounded like Theodore Nott spoke up. Harry turned to see said person standing in front of Blaise Zahini on the stairs watching the interaction. Harry turned back to survey Daphne's reaction and watched as she bristled at the unexpected question before nodding her head thrice.

"Yes you may, we should head on now." She stated before leading everyone out of the common room with her best friend. They found them right outside the portrait before allowing Harry to lead them to the Great Hall, seemingly impressed with his ability to memorize the path so well.

The Great Hall at 8:00 was not very loud or quiet, a rather nice medium. They headed to the Slytherin to chat quietly, dismissing the variety of expressions on people's faces, no doubt remembering the display following the sorting. After spending a lifetime of witnessing the naivety of the wizarding world, he just couldn't find it within himself to care. Professor Snape started handing out time tables around 15 minutes following their entrance with a blank expression, which softened when he got to Draco before resuming his blank mask. That is, until he got to Harry, in which he sneered before leaving.

"Professor Snape appears to hold an especially negative opinion of you." Daphne remarked.

"Well, he is a bitter man and he needed to let his bitterness seep out. Better let him seep the bitterness towards me lest he become emotionally unstable from it, I don't blame him," Harry retorted. "But that's because he can be quite useful."

"Any guesses why he seems to direct his bitterness towards you?" Theodore piped in.

"My father as a Potter." Harry stated blandly, barely suppressing his grimace at the mention of his 'father' because really, James Potter lacks the honor to hold that title, Harry considered him more a sperm donor really.

"Even then, he shouldn't be directing the anger he holds from your father towards you." Blaise said. Harry grimaced slightly at the reminder of his parents as he knew they were alive, before smoothing out his features hoping the others hadn't noticed, but as the observant Slytherins they were, they obviously did, filing the information for later. "But you did call Lord Malfoy, a long time friend of his weak, and his godson 'the wrong sort'." He stated rather sardonically.

"The blond prat had it coming." Daphne retorted, flicking her blond hair to suit her attitude. That retort somewhat surprised Harry, but he really should get used to the fact that not all Slytherins are like Malfoy.

"Even so, that reasoning does not exist in the professor's mind. In his mind, he created part of Malfoy. He would consider any insult to Malfoy, an insult to him as well so Harry basically called Snape the wrong sort." Blaise pointed out.

"That shows just how shallow that man can be." Tracey, who had been observing the conversation piped in.

"I believe the professor lacks the ability to distinguish between father," here he gave a slight grimace, "and son. Considering his intelligence, that is rather disappointing, perhaps he is the wrong sort." Harry stated mock firmly, earning a few incredulous looks at that statement.

"Say Potter," Daphne watched as Harry winced at the name, "you seem to be having a negative reaction whenever your father" he once again failed to contain his physical reaction, further proving Daphne's point. "Any reasons for that?"

"I have a few, the most obvious being that my father grew up as a spoiled, begoted idiot, who refused to acknowledge the line between harmless pranking and bullying. He mocked the line between amusement and cruelty, and yet he had the gall to deem his actions reasonable due to his victims being Slytherins. The stupid thing is this, if he had been punished for his cruelty, then he would not have continued. But apparently, no one cared enough to tell him off, only one red haired woman who became complicit in their crimes later on! Not only that, but because of him, I predict that I would have to suffer from the professor's insults and remarks unless some miracle happens! So do NOT call me Potter, call me Harry or Black which would be appropriate as I was blood adopted by a Black and named the heir to the Black estate!" Harry finished off shouting and standing facing the Gryffindors and finally looked around to survey people's reactions. He gained a few looks of respect from the Slytherins for speaking out against his father, a few guilty looks from the Head table, a blank look from Snape, many scowls at Gryffindor, and contemplative looks from the Hufflepuffs.

"You alright Harry?" Daphne asked, eyes showing genuine concern. "It's alright to be angry, just let it out. I know that's not all, but you don't need to tell us."

"I'm fine, just, I need to leave the Great Hall, people's eyes can be rather suffocating." Harry said, and left, not acknowledging the guilty and unashamed looks of others around him. Daphne and co got up to follow, understanding the words.

They arrived at their first class of the day, transfiguration with the Gryffindors. He noticed that Professor McGonagall was mostly ignoring him but that was fine by Harry. That was better than the sneers and insults he remember receiving from Snape in his previous life. Though he was annoyed when he was only rewarded five points for being the first to transfigure a match into a needle, whilst Hermione received ten, after him. He took the extra time to help his peers and focus on willing his magic into providing a better design for the needle. In the end, when the class was told to hand in their needles, his was a rather eye-catching piece. The silver of the needed was shaped into a snake, with its majestic curves and sophisticated scale patterns. He gave his snake emerald jewels for eyes and a few gold specks here and there. Once he placed the needle on the desk, he left the classroom with his peers before the Professor said anything.

History of magic with the Ravenclaws remained just as dull as he had remembered although he did make an effort to pay attention before reading a book on mind magics. Lunch was a rather quiet affair after his outburst from the morning.

Defense against the Dark Arts was where the fun began. Knowing that it was Voldemort on the back of the professor's head just made it all the better. Hiding his smirk, he decided to test the man's boundaries. After Professor Quirrell finished taking attendance, he got down to business.

"Y-yes P-B-black?"

"Professor, I understand that your encounter with the vampires as the rumours have suggested can be traumatizing, but sir, would you mind telling us a little about it? I'm sure your perspective as a DADA professor can give us rather excellent insight." Harry responded, in a sweet tone, plastering an innocent look on his face.

"Yes professor, we would be most interested in hearing your story." Blaise contributed, mimicking Harry's tone and expression. If Harry wasn't looking for it, he wouldn't have noticed the professor giving him a slight glare.

"W-well, the v-vampire t-thought I'd m-make a t-tasty t-treat d-due t-to the l-lack of g-garlic i-i c-consume. A-as t-the v-vamp-pire a-ap-p-proached me, I r-remembered t-that th-ey w-were afraid of t-the l-light. I k-know i-it was n-not a s-smart i-idea t-to u-use a l-lumos on t-them, b-but des-desperate t-times c-call for desperate m-measures eh? Heh heh?" Quirrell looked around, trying to find agreement, only to find the Gryffindors snickering and the Slytherins' indifferent masks. "A-anyway, b-before i-it l-left, i-it said t-that it'd b-be b-back for me, a-and so I k-keep g-garlic w-with m-m-me" He finished in a high voice and a false shudder. Now the Gryffindors were full on laughing bar Hermione Granger who was busy taking notes whilst some Slytherins started snickering. Not even the scary tale was able to stop them.

"What a fascinating tale professor, we thank you for sharing and understand your need to hide garlic in your turban." Harry finished, maintaining his innocent facade, after waiting for the Gryffindors to calm down.

"But you do know that garlic is only effective if it gets into the vampire's system, and so, unless if you plan to throw the garlic into the mouth of the vampire, it would practically be useless." Theodore Nott piped in helpfully.

"Y-yes o-of c-course." Quirrell responded embarrassed. "T-that's e-enough c-class. D-detention Mr. P-Potter, n-next M-monday 6 pm, d-don't b-be l-late o-or I w-won't s-save you f-from t-the vampires." And that was the end of it, the class just went on normally.

Dinner in the Great Hall were filled with rumours and tales of the DADA class. Many found amusement from it whilst others were fearful. The Slytherins mostly questioned the validity whilst the muggle borns in the school compared their notes on the subject to the information from their novels.

"You impertinent brat!" Tom said quietly, dangerously. "Did you find enjoyment from the fiasco during class today?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry's snickering.

They returned to their dorm rooms and after finishing what little homework they received on their first day, Harry went to bed and that just had to be the first thing he heard from Tom.

"But I wanted to know about your encounters with the vampire in Albania." Harry retorted with wide eyes, cute cheeks, and pouty lips. Tom simply disregarded Harry's expression, much to Harry's annoyance, though his eyes did soften a little because Harry can be really cute.

"After all the trouble I went through to get you your supplies and write out sound advice for you," Tom exclaimed dramatically. "This is how you repay me! I thought we were friends Harry! I'm wounded." He finished with a hand on his chest.

"Oh right, thanks you for your considerate gift, I do believe I paid you in full during class today." Harry replied, completely disregarding Tom's mock hurt tone.

"Really Harry?" Tom drawled sarcastically.

"Yes now onto important matters." Harry said and Tom straightened in his seat, ready for the discussion.

"So, during the detention you gave me for paying you in full, we need to somehow visit Gringotts and get unicorn blood in the span of a few hours." Harry explained.

"Well, Gringotts sells unicorn blood with the curse removed."

"That sells it then, and I can't have Albus Dumbledore as my magical guardian if I wish to leave the Dursleys."

"Well, Gringotts goblins are good with that."

"Some nutrient potions for me can help as well."

"Right, we'll get you to Madame Pomfrey at the beginning of this detention so I can watch her yell at Dumbledore for your mistreatment."

"That'd be perfect."

"Now, sleep you brat."

"Night Tom."

"Night Harry."

And they both went to sleep.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends his first 'detention' with Quirrelmort.

Classes after the first day seemed dull in comparison. Harry was beyond glad that Snape chose to ignore him in his potions class.

So Monday evening found Harry Potter in Quirrell’s office, attending “detention.”

“Well, first things first, let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey, can’t have my soulmate in anymore pain now can I?” A Voldemort possessed Quirrell stated.

“Alrighty then, let’s get to it.” 

They arrived at the infirmary and Quirrell called out to Madam Pomfrey.

“How may I help you?”

“D-drop the glamours c-covering your b-bdy skin now Harry.” Quirrell said in a tone meant to direct little kids, giving Harry difficulty to withhold his scowl. He knew the professor did that on purpose if the amused glint in his eyes were anything to go by.

Harry did as instructed and his skin was littered with cuts and bruises, patches of yellowing skin, and burns on his arms. Both gasped at the result of the Dursley’s neglect and abuse. They were seeing one of the worst cases they have encountered of malnutrition and possibly future scarring.

“Oh my, let me run a scan by you dear.” Madam Pomfrey’s broke the silence whilst Quirrell watched with an unreadable expression.

After she viewed the results of the scan, she spoke to Quirrell. “Quirinus, please call Severus, the results of the scan is troubling, I wonder how Severus never noticed til now.”

“Y-yes ma’am, right a-away P-Poppy” Quirrell responded, remembering to play his stuttering act and went to the floo to call the Slytherin head of house.

“In all honesty Madam Pomfrey, I wouldn’t put it past Professor Snape to be happy that Potter’s son was neglected by muggles. He haven’t let go of his bitterness yet, of which I don’t blame him for it, just wished he could see me as just Harry.”

“Is that so?” Snape’s silky voice entered the conversation. “I apologize for giving you such an impression Mr. Potter.” He watched with mild satisfaction at the grimace before correcting himself. “Mr. Black, I’ll have you know that I am strictly against abuse regardless of the victim’s identity. Now let’s see what you have gotten yourself into.” Harry gritted his teeth in irritation at the insinuation.

Snape grabbed the list from Pomfrey’s hands without taking his eyes off the small form of Harry Black as they insist he call him. He looked at the list and couldn’t suppress his gasp. All along, he believed the boy to have been pampered. He was now realizing how wrong he was and berating himself for not noticing earlier. The boy was smaller than most his age, but he attributed that to eating too many sweets. He was skinny, he attributed that to his picky eating or fast metabolism. He didn’t even suspect the boy was subconsciously wearing a glamour. 

“I know you’re probably blaming yourself for not noticing this earlier Professor Snape, after all, I’m almost sure professor Dumbledore informed you that I was spoiled.” Harry finished bitterly.

“That he did. He told me that you were looked after well, had all the things you could have dreamed of. Yet, the signs were there all along and I never noticed.” Snape took a seat beside Harry’s bed to check the extent of his scarring.

“Don’t berate yourself professor, you probably thought I was just like my father. After all, there’s a glamour on me that’s making me look just like him. I can feel it, you know. I just can’t remove it, I might need a trip to Gringotts for that.”

“Very well, I regret not noticing before your defense professor did though, I hope you can understand that.” There was almost a sadness to his tone.

“You’ll realize how much I understand in due time Professor. What of my health scan, if I may ask sir?”

“You have suffered a concussion in the past and you did not give yourself enough rest. Thank merlin you’re a powerful wizard as your magic prevented you from suffering brain damage.”

“Must have been when I hit my head on the wall of my cupboard when Uncle Vernon shoved me in when I was four.”

“We will need to put you to sleep for this, you need extensive rest.” Snape continued, choosing to ignore the statement for now but filing the information away for later. Since you’re likely going to complain about being fine, you will be administered dreamless sleep daily throughout the week. If the damage still hasn’t healed, we’ll keep you asleep for another week. During your body’s rest period, we’ll take advantage of the time to heal other wounds, so expect yourself to weigh a little more. You will then be put on an exercise program to get your muscles accustomed to your new weight. As for your school work, I’m sure you’ll be able to catch up and extensions will be given to you if not.”

“Alright, can you please bring Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey here please? I mean, if I’m going to be going to sleep for a week, at least let me have one last kiss!” Harry exclaimed dramatically, acting desperate for their affection. They have grown surprisingly fond of each other which was a nice he supposed. They would never be able to replace Ron and Hermione, but they have a unique friendship, which Harry found suited him quite well.

“Very well.” Snape replied, maintaining his blank mask as he went to gather Harry’s friends.

Quirrelmort refocused on the scene and cast a privacy ward around Harry’s bed. “Kisses from your friends Harry? Why don’t I get any?” Harry was pretty sure the Voldemort possessed Quirrell was pouting as much as he could anyways.

“Because you haven’t earned it.” Harry replied petulantly, glaring at Quirrelmort.

“But Harrryyyy”

“Would you be fine if you let Quirrell kiss me?” Harry asked pointedly. Quirrell stayed silent.

“No, you’re mine.”

“Am not yours Tom, but no kiss from Quirrell please.” Harry mumbled before feeling the privacy ward dissipate and his friends enter the hospital wing.

“Harry, are you alright?” Daphne asked.

“Why yes, just some brain damage that needs to be fixed, I’ll be out for a week. Just wanted some words before I get put to sleep.” Harry replied.

“Harry, don’t joke about that.” Theo put in.

“Harry, we’ll make sure you get your notes and assignments, I reckon you’d be able to catch up in no time, but that’s not the point, please be find.” Daphne put in hysterically with Tracey nodding her agreement.

“I’ll be fine, just do me a favour: watch Dumbledore’s face when he gets yelled at by Snape and Quirrell.”

“Will do Harry” They replied in sync. Although they were confused, they still complied and for that, Harry was grateful. 

And so, Harry was put to sleep for a week whilst Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape work to heal him whilst Harry dreams of nothing. Occasionally, Quirrelmort visits at night and sighs longingly when he’s alone, already missing his nightly chats with Harry in their mindscape. Not because the brat was his soulmate, but because he had the ability to keep him grounded. A rather welcome change to his monotonous life. He refused to think any further on it, lest he sound like a sentimental idiot.

“Please be well, It’s only been three days and I’m missing your company.”

“It’s been four days Harling, please get better within the next three days, lest I need to spend another week like this.”

“It’s been five days Little Serpent, I can’t believe I miss your bratty voice.”

“It’s been six days darling, just one more day and you’d be awake.”

“Wake up you brat, it’s the seventh day!”

Harry groaned. “No thanks, m gonna sleep s’more.” Harry mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

“No you brat, Madam Pomfrey needs to assess the condition of your brain.”

“Can’t she do that whilst I’m sleeping?” Harry mumbled, although he was a little more awake.

“She can, but you being awake is more fun.”

“Aw, did ickle Tommiekins miss little Harry?”

“Not funny Harry, it looked like you weren’t gonna wake up.”

“Ir’s ok to worry about me, it’s nice to have someone who cares.” Harry concluded before attempting to go back to sleep, key word being ‘attempt.’ Right after Harry snuggled under the covers, Quirrelmort threw the cover back exposing Harry’s upper body covered in a thin layer of fabric.

“You, little brat, is going to stay in the land of the waking.” Quirrelmort stated sternly, broaching no room for arguments for the average wizard and muggle, luckily for him, Harry wasn’t any of them.

“But I’m tired.” Harry whined causing Quirrelmort to sigh.

“At least, allow Madam Pomfrey to check health and eat some solid food before going back to sleep.” Quirrelmort said exasperated in response to Harry’s whining.

“Fine.” Harry said petulantly and sat up, head feeling stuffy, and body feeling well rested. He allowed Madam Pomfrey to check on his health before eating a little dinner before going back to sleep once more. He sighed, just this night and he’ll be fit to leave the hospital wing. As he drifted off to sleep, he reached towards the barrier for the first time in a week and allowed himself to send a wave a magical energy to alert Tom of his presence.

“Did you have to be so difficult in the hospital wing?” Tom asked, frustrated at Harry’s stubborn and childish behavior back in the infirmary. His patience had already been at an all time low without Harry and that brat just had to push him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry replied, choosing to feign ignorance.

“Harry,” Tom growled dangerously, having an immensely difficult time reigning in his temper.

“Yes?” Harry knew Tom was lacking patience, but sometimes he needed to be pushed towards his boundaries to stretch them further.

“You know what I mean.” Tom spat, glaring at Harry for good measure.

“I was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. My head was stuffy and my body was cold.” Harry responded, knowing Tom has been pushed far enough.

“How is that a good reason towards giving me a hard time?”

“How is it not?”

“Really Harry, you should be thinking further ahead than your own short term needs. That’s just selfish on your part!” Tom said, before realizing what he said, eyes widening in horror. If the English language was based on adjectives describing Harry, selfish would be the rarest word.

“What did you just say?” Harry’s daunting voice reaching Tom’s ears.

“I - I didn’t mean it, y-you’re a brilliant p-person. You’re kind-hearted, intelligent and absolutely lovely. Please Harry!” Tom stuttered uncharacteristically.  
“I don’t need you to stroke my ego Tom.” Harry said and made to leave before he was stopped by a small mumbled response.

“I know” Tom said softly, quietly to himself, accepting that he and Harry are not going to spend any time together for at least another week.

Harry stopped and let out a bitter, hysterical laugh, doubling over and almost choking on air. He laughed and laughed and laughed only stopping when he needed air. The two words as the answer to his question and his statement driving him to the edge. Tom watched helplessly as his soulmate laughed away his sanity. Only when his dear seem to hold some semblance of control did he look up.

“If only you’ve known how much I’ve suffered due to my selfless tendencies. I was so naive, so vulnerable, so unlike…” Harry paused searching for the right word before throwing caution to the wind. “me. Do you want to know what Death said to me? It said that my parents never died!” Harry snarled at Tom angrily, before continuing. “In fact, I have a twin brother as well, the only reason why I thought they did in my first life was because my memories of the event had been modified!” Harry gritted his teeth, fighting against the urge to cry frustrated tears. “I have a twin brother, who had the privilege of growing up with parents, who had the privilege of knowing magic his entire life, who had the privilege of being protected from the cruelty of the wizarding world by parents. He had all that whilst I grew up with abusive and neglectful muggles, whilst I only learnt of my wizarding heritage on my eleventh birthday, thinking my Hogwarts letter was a joke, calling my magic a curse on my life, battling against manipulative headmasters, and so much more.” Harry ended tiredly, letting his tears of frustrations go, curling in on himself, the only way he knew to be safe. 

“I’ve sacrificed so much in my last life to save the wizarding world from you. Every time I tried to warn them, I was slandered, and once the truth came out, the wizarding world became petrified, seeking their savior. They never understood that I wasn’t some superhero. Now I know, I shouldn’t have bothered, but my selflessness didn’t let me do so and so I fought and fought and fought, instead of cutting my losses and completely withdrawing. I fought until I was given a second chance to have it all back. Only to find out that my own soulmate was going to judge my every move.” Harry finished bitterly. “I should have never accepted you so easily.” Harry bit out, feeling emotionally exhausted.

“I know” Tom said, just as bitterly, just as exhausted. “I know I don’t deserve like you, someone so strong and has the most beautiful soul in this universe. I know I don’t deserve this second chance, but it’s already been given, so why not take it?” Tom said, watching his words more carefully as he carefully approached Harry, sat in front of him and gently carded his fingers through Harry’s hair in a show of support. “I know you don’t want to talk about this, but we need to sort out our differences.” Tom said and quickly added when he noticed Harry stiffen. “Since you’ve already met me half-way there, I will meet you in the middle.” Tom suggested lightly, surprising even himself with how comforting he can sound when he’s desperate to be. “I grew up in an orphanage, I was treated terribly: we ran on a small budget, it was survival of the fittest, we were understaffed, the matrons had a hard time dealing with the group of kids. So, I was bullied, called a freak, the devil’s spawn, weak, I grew up much like you did, just in different settings, alone in this cruel world. I know how it feels to have a parent alive, when I found out that my father was alive, it hurt so bad. I tried to overcome it, but it still stung, til this day, I haven’t stopped hating my father. And I hated myself for it, I hated this world, I just wanted the pain to stop, and so I split my soul. It was agony, but it was relief at the same time, it was pain, but it was pleasure as well.” Tom continued, letting himself feel the emotions he’s suppressed behind his mask as a the powerful, emotionless, and dangerous wizard he was known as. “Our biggest difference, were our choices: you chose the world, whilst I chose myself. For that choice, I was the wizarding world’s biggest villain, but you were the hero that balanced it out.” 

Harry listened as Tom told him about his childhood, he knew about it, but hearing it from the victim’s perspective was different. He turned towards Tom and offered his hand as a show of support, in which Tom took with a wistful smile. 

“Sometimes Harry, you’re too selfless now that I think about it, and I’m too selfish. I don’t deserve you, but you’ll need me sooner or later, someone who could be selfish enough for you, someone who could help you with your decisions. Just accept what I’ve said, we’ll talk when you’re ready.” Tom concluded, as he allowed himself to relax once more and take comfort in the hand his beautiful darling offered. Harry turned, sat up and wrapped his free arm around his soulmate’s neck, resting his head in the crook of Tom’s neck, delighting in the warmth emanating from the body. Tom simply wrapped his arm and held Harry, allowing himself to understand the significance of the path they met in the middle of tonight. For once, Harry did not return to his own mindscape, he simply held onto Tom as he calmed himself and drifted off. A bed appeared out of nowhere and Tom carried the both of them, tucked Harry in, and allowed Harry to seek comfort in the covers before Tom joined him.

“Goodnight precious.”

“Goodnight Tom.”


	5. Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns from the infirmary, his friends are determined to take care of him, a talk with Cousin Draco, and a staff meeting.

The next morning, Harry returned to the Slytherin Common Room following his stay at the Hospital Wing, feeling better than he had in both his lives. Him and Tom had cleared away some of the tension that they weren’t exactly aware of. It only took three steps into the green and silver room before his friends noticed his presence.

“Harry, you’re back!” Daphne exclaimed warmly, honestly, Harry would be extremely interested in seeing her journey from having a warm and comforting presence to icy and imposing Slytherin Queen.

“How are you feeling?” Theo asked, concerned for his friends health.

“I’m feeling absolutely marvelous, I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt this pain free.” Harry exclaimed excitedly, really, he’s feeling awfully good about his health and wasn’t that a surprise?

“That’s great Harry! We did as you told, and it was definitely worth the five points from Slytherin.” Tracey added giddily, she couldn’t wait to show him the memory.

“Oh really?” Harry teased, receiving nods in return, he continued. “Well, I look forward to it then. I need to get ready for the day, be back in about ten minutes.”

Harry returned to his dorm to take a much needed shower before getting a change of clothes and heading back to the common room to find his friends glaring at him.

“You said ten minutes Harry, it’s been twenty.” Tracey said.

“Luckily for you young man, Professor Snape instructed us to make sure you’re in good health, citing we look after our own.” Daphne said elegantly.

“Make sure you take your nutrient potions young man, otherwise there will be consequences…” Blaise deadpanned, the statement ending with a dark smile. It took all of two seconds before the entire group burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take care of myself, I wouldn’t want to face the consequences,” Harry said, mimicking Blaise’s daunting voice, bringing another round of snickering. The group made their way to the Great Hall shortly after that.

“Heir Black, may we speak for a moment please?” Draco asked, nervously, much to Harry’s surprise.

“If you insist cousin Draco, is it urgent?” Harry asked concerned despite having barely interacted with the blond Slytherin.

“No,” Draco replied sheepishly.

“Then perhaps we can meet after classes today.” Harry replied in which he got a nod in return. “Oh and Draco! I’m not the Black heir YET, I’m just the blood-adopted son of Sirius Black.” Harry corrected, then proceeded to walk back to his friends. “I’ll send you an invitation later today for the set time and place!”

He walked right up to his friends and started noticed the pile of food on his plate. On it was scrambled eggs, asparagus, a small bowl of porridge with berries, and a small cup of yogurt.

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked, mock dramatically. 

“We are taking care of you by making sure you eat a balanced breakfast.” Daphne said, expressionlessly, but if you looked closely, you’d be able to see the excitement in her eyes.

“He told us to start off with a small amount until you get used to regular sized meals.” Tracey added, before seeming to remember something as she brightened up. “Oh! Don’t forget your nutrient potions! We want an healthy friend.” 

“What’s next? Am I gonna be spoonfed?” Harry asked jokingly, though he was a little annoyed at the fussing. He grew up independently and lived on independently, and died independently. Ok, maybe he did depend a little on Voldemort to keep him sane in this life, but he was still an independent young man.

“I, for one, wouldn’t mind spoonfeeding baby Harry,” Blaise said, eyes alight with humor.

“SERIOUSLY!” Harry shrieked, a little too loudly, as the others at the table started glaring at their group. Harry sent them all an apologetic look before turning back to his friends.

“Yes seriously. You’re health is very important Harry. If you don’t take care of yourself properly, your magical capabilities can be compromised.” Theo said, matter of factly with others nodding in agreement. Just then, Harry understood that he needed to take better care of himself if he wanted to see just how well he could be at magic.

“Thanks guys” said Harry, genuinely grateful that he has friends in this lifetime who care about him on a physical level as well. He sat down, took his dose of nutrient potion from Tracey and decided to tune out the conversation on whether cats or snake make the better pet. He pondered on whether he should reveal his ability to speak parseltongue yet. On one hand, they were Slytherins and aren’t judgemental towards Dark traits, in fact they probably embrace it. On the other hand, information leaks and with some enemies here and there, he could face some trouble in the wizarding world. He continued to eat absentmindedly, not caring about what he was eating until he dipped his fork into his porridge.

“Harry,” the gentle,observative tone of Tracey Davies drove him back to reality, “you’ve been weird today: first, you disregard your health, and now, you’re not even eating properly. What’s wrong?”

“It’s that, I’ve been thinking back on my childhood,” he lied calmly, though he hated doing this, perhaps he could bring this closer to the truth. 

“I know you’re not used to taking care of yourself, as it’s obvious that your childhood prevented that, we’ll help you.” Tracey said, in her gentle calming tone and chuckled a little at Harry’s questioning look. “We won’t pry, you can tell us what you want in your own time, but for now, try focusing on eating.” With that, she turned back to her plate, making it clear that she wanted Harry to follow her example.

The day went on, going through their various classes. Harry obviously didn’t have any major problems with keeping up. Lunch was a quiet affair, bland afternoon classes, sent a note to Draco, before he went to the corner in the Slytherin common room, they agreed to meet at.

“Cousin Draco, how may I help you?” Harry said, deciding to take the initiative to start the conversation.

“I thought about what you said before.” he stated, hesitantly, and when Harry gave no indication that he knew what he was talking about, he chose to elaborate. “You know? At the sorting feast,” and gulped as recognition dawned on Harry’s face.

“You know, I won’t apologize for what I said because it wasn’t false,” his sturdy voice reminded Draco of his father sometimes.

“It’s just, why are you so against my father?” Draco asked carefully and when Harry looked like he was about to respond, he quickly continued as to avoid interrupting him. “If you’re going to say he was a death eater, save it! He’s been declared innocent, I’m not willing to listen to anymore accusations.”

“I don’t have anything against your father per say,” Harry lied, he had problems with Lucius Malfoy, just not in this timeline. If he wanted to put the man in his place, he could always steal a house elf again. At Draco’s look of indignation and confusion, he continued, choosing to be blunt instead of gentle. “I have a problem with you.”

“Me? I don’t understand,” was Draco’s response, face indifferent, but tone betraying his frustrations.

“The moment I met you, I could tell that you were too reliant on your parents” said Harry. 

“How is that wrong? Just because you don’t have any parents-” Draco paused at the dark look on Harry’s face.

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with appreciating your parents, after all, they did raise you. What’s wrong with you, is that you were too set in their beliefs to make way for your own thinking. When that happens, then you’re too reliant on your parents.” Harry said in a low, threatening voice and turned to leave when Draco called out.

“Wait!”

“What?” Harry growled.

“I think I understand what you’re saying.” Draco said quickly, afraid that Harry might continue walking away. At Harry’s raised eyebrow, he continued “if that’s what made me the wrong sort, then why did you defend Weasley.”

“I needed a reason for you to understand how you were the wrong sort. Also, Ronald grew up, having to work hard, helping with chores, taking care of his younger sister, keeping correspondence with his older siblings, making sure his parents stayed on track. He was independent in his own way and I respected him for that. He learned how to think for himself rather than straight up believing everything his parents said.” Harry’s voice was tight, as he tried not to miss his Ron too much. “You, on the other hand, grew up with house elves who did the chores for you, a mother who picked your everyday clothes, so you never got to learn the type of independence that comes with it. You had tutors to help you learn magic early on. You could have all you ever wanted, all you have to do is boast the Malfoy name. What you struggle to understand is that, that can only take you so far. One day the Malfoy name will fall, and you’d be at the bottom of the food chain,” Harry finished in his daunting voice causing Malfoy to gulp.

“I-”

“Don’t even bother. It’s why, even though you are almost as eligible as I am for the Black heirship, I wouldn’t even consider giving you the heirship. If people like you became one with too much power, you’re going to doom all of magical Britain.” 

“I understand.”

“Do you? Because, quite frankly, I don’t think you do.”

“I know what you’re saying.” Malfoy yelled, frustrated beyond belief that his cousin wasn’t understanding him.

“Really? All I did was elaborate on what I said, that day in the Great Hall,” responded Harry, undeterred by Malfoy’s temper, for some reason.

“It’s hard, I didn’t have a choice in how I grew up. I was taught to think that way for so long.” Draco said tiredly.

“I know Cousin, but you forget, the Malfoys are known for their intelligence and cunning. You are smart cousin, drop your arrogance, use your head, and capitalize on your resources like the Slytherin you are. If you build a name for yourself, the Malfoy name won’t fall.” Harry said, gently, but no-less matter of factly.

“It’s going to be difficult, but I will distinguish myself from my parents. It’s going to be so hard.” Malfoy responded quietly, determination still clear in his voice.

“Now that will get you far. True Slytherins have ambition, not ride on their father’s legacy. I’ll help you along the way, you’re my cousin after all and family stick together.” Harry said, putting a hand on Malfoy’s shoulder, making eye contact with those grey eyes to convey his seriousness, before he remembered something. “I have to get to detention with Professor Quirrell, we got interrupted last time.” Harry didn’t wait for Draco to respond as he calmly walked towards the portrait before looking over his shoulder at Draco. “One last thing! Say hi to Cousin Narcissa for me will you?” At Draco’s nod, he exited the Slytherin Common Room. 

Meanwhile in the Staff Room

The professors of Hogwarts were all seated in the staffroom awaiting the beginning of the staff meeting. They were talking small talk amongst each other of irrelevant topics, until Headmaster Dumbledore walked in, purple robes flowing along with his old white beard.

“Good evening! Has the school year so far been successful? Any major problems?” Dumbledore addressed his staff, with a twinkle in his blue eyes, which betrayed his cunning and calculative mind to certain individuals.  
“Well, some students are having trouble adjusting , but the big brothers and sister system that we implemented seems to help with that problem.” Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House said, sounding proud of her own badgers.

“That’s great Pomona, I’ve been having trouble getting the Ravenclaws back in their common room before curfew. They tend to forget the time when they’re reading. I had to teach them how to set up an alarm spell for curfew.” Professor Flitwick squeaked, managing to look both exhausted and excited at the same time.

“The Gryffindors have been restless. Some are missing home, Mr. Longbottom seems to be having trouble adjusting, Ms. Granger as well, perhaps a resorting for them could be beneficial?” Professor McGonagall asked politely, genuinely exhausted with having to take care of a new round of loud little lions trying to roar.

“Nonsense! They will adjust eventually. If they didn’t fit in the house, the sorting hat wouldn’t have been them there.” Dumbledore as a former Head of Gryffindor House exclaimed.

“But Albus, they don’t fit in, the House has basically shunned them. Longbottom is being bullied for not being ‘a real Gryffindor” McGonagall said, accentuating the last three words with air quotes. “Granger is more studious than the others, if you ask me, she’d have been better off in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor.” She may not be able to intervene in the house (she may try, but majority of the Gryffindors were rule breakers at heart), but she’d be damned if she didn’t try to do something for the victims.

“I understand my dear, but we should give it a chance. Gryffindor shouldn’t be a difficult house to adjust in after all Minerva.” Dumbledore said, closing the topic, but Minerva had one more thing to say.

“Fine, but if they do not adjust by the end of the month, I am going to demand a resorting for them.” Minerva said, determination blazing from her eyes: let it not be said that Minerva didn’t care enough about her lions.

“The Slytherins are adjusting well.” Professor Snape said in that clipped tone of his. He wasn’t going to announce to the teaching staff any flaws in his house, conflict remains in that house.

“Come now, Severus my boy! Surely, there is more you can say!” Dumbledore exclaimed, rather annoyed that Severus wasn’t willing to share anymore information on his house every year.

“Oh?” Severus asked in a daunting voice, though not as well as Harry’s, it still did the trick. “There’s definitely more,” he continued and watched in satisfaction as members visibly tensed as the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. “Tell me Albus, what do you know of child abuse and neglect?” Severus said, nearly snarling the last few words.

“Child abuse and neglect occurs when the guardians of the household are too busy with their lives to properly take care of their charge. Sometimes even going so far as to take out their frustrations onto their children. Why it happens to muggle children quite often!” Dumbledore exclaimed solemnly, though he was feeling rather proud of his knowledge.

“W-what a-about w-wizarding c-children t-then A-Albus?” Quirrell asked, infuriated at the headmaster’s irrelevant facts.

“The children can protect themselves with their magic. They also have the ability to heal themselves rather quickly, so why worry about children who have their own defenses?” Dumbledore said, having an idea of where this was going.

“Then tell me Albus, why oh why would a concussion, cuts, bruises, and severe malnutrition be on the list of concerns from Harry’s healthscan? As I recall, if ‘magical children can protect themselves with their magic’ then, why would those show up on record?” Silence ensued following that statement, the magic in the air from Severus’ anger nearly suffocating many staff members.

“Surely it wasn’t that severe, nothing more than a little rough housing with his cousin.” Dumbledore exclaimed and a few members managed to squeak in indignation at the blatant attempt to play down the validity of Harry’s statements.

“O-of all the t-times you’ve claimed to h-have checked on h-him, you haven’t n-noticed that there was m-more than ‘a little rough housing’, when a-all it t-took me to f-figure it out was one l-look at h-him.” Quirrelmort said, irritated at Dumbledore for leaving Harry to be abused by muggles then trying to discredit his soulmate’s statements, irritated enough that he almost forgot his stutter. “P-perhaps you think too highly of yourself” casting some doubt onto Dumbledore’s persona.

“I agree” Severus said and brought his magic back to him, looking at Quirrell in a different light as he had proven to care for more than the Philosopher’s Stone, but still holding onto suspicion as he seemed to be paying close attention to Harry Black. He watched in satisfaction as the shouting started almost immediately.

“I told you Albus, that they were the worst sort of muggles and you still insisted on putting him there!” 

“Poor child, no wonder he was so small.”

“It’s a miracle that the child didn’t take it out on other students.”

“You shouldn’t have put him with muggles! He deserves to learn the wizardry ways!”

Amidst the shouting, Severus chanced a glance at Quirrell, and noticed that the man was getting up, looking satisfied at the result of their stunt.

“I h-have a d-detention to s-upervise. G-good d-day SSeverus!” He left the staffroom without waiting for the response, well aware of the dark eyes watching his every move til the exit of the staffroom.

Well, that has definitely been an interesting staff meeting, he’d be sure to show his Little Serpent the memory.


	6. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Gringotts with Quirrell and gets some comfirmation on what Death told him back in Limbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter here! I gave Harry sufficient power, but not too much as Harry would need to have his moments and giving him too much power would make those moments predictable. Also, I would like to thank Lunaira_Sterling for the name suggestion for Harry's twin.

Quirrelmort arrived outside of his office, seeing Harry already there, he opened the door, allowed Harry to enter first before entering and closing the door himself. He proceeded to cast some privacy wards, aware of the possibility of spying charms, before turning to Harry.

“Do you have everything you need for our trip to Gringotts?”

“Sir yes sir!” Harry exclaimed with mock respect.

“How are you feeling? Will you be alright for side-along apparition?” Quirrelmort asked gently, deciding to ignore Harry’s tone for now. When he received a nod from Harry, he pulled out his wand, deciding to disregard Harry’s flinch at the movement. He cast a spell that created the illusion of Harry writing lines and Quirrell marking papers and added a notice me not charm on the door. Once that was done, he offered his arm to Harry. Harry took the arm as he felt Quirrell rip a small tear through the wards and the sensation of squeezing through a tube before arriving at the entrance of Diagon Alley.

“Showing off your status as Lord Slytherin already” Harry muttered as he landed before regaining his composure.

Quirrelmort made sure Harry was well before guiding him into Gringotts. Harry watched as Quirrell greeted the goblins on behalf of the both of them the way it was described in the book and walked in.

They went to a teller and requested the Potter family accounts manager, Sharpfang, who led them to a private meeting room. After some negotiating, three galleons for the inheritance test was decided.

“Three drops of blood on the parchment should do. It’s been soaked in an healthy dose of heritage potion and a magical strength analyzing potion.” Sharpfang instructed whilst handing Harry a well-made dagger.

Harry made a small cut on his left index finger and applied a bit of pressure to allow three drops of blood to flow onto the parchment, then focused on willing his magic to heal the finger. Once that was done, he looked to see the words continuing to appear on the sheet of parchment. He picked it up once finished with his reading, he wasn’t sure how to react. On one hand, he rather suspected it and just want to burst into hysterical giggles. On the other hand, he was wanted to shed tears of frustration at how naive he had been in his previous life. So, he settled on a medium, which was remaining quiet.

The words on the parchment read:

**Full Name: Hadrian James Regulus Potter-Black**

**Mother: Lily Evans-Potter (status- unknown)  
Father: James Charlus Potter (status-unknown)  
Sibling(s): Older twin Edward Cedar Potter-Lupin (status-unknown)  
Date of Birth: 31rst July, 1980**

**Blood Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black  
Date of Adoption: 1rst August, 1980**

**Titles:  
Heir to the Noble House of Potter  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell  
Heir to the Honorary House of Gryffindor (Lordship can be claimed at age 15)  
Heir to the Honorary House of Slytherin (indirect descendant)**

**Assets:  
Majority of assets currently withheld by Magical Guardian- Albus Dumbledore  
Slytherin assets withheld by Lord Slytherin**

**The first half of the parchment detailed his identity and heirships, which he found only mildly troubling when compared to the second half of the parchment.**

Below the heritage portion was the magical strength analyzing potion:

**Magical Core Analysis:  
Natural Core Strength at birth- estimated at 93/100  
Core Affinity- Grey core  
Magical Talents- Water elemental, mind magics, parselmagic**

**Concerns:  
60% bind on magical core (prominently grey portions blocked)- current strength: 37.2/100  
90% bind on mind magics  
90% bind on parselmagic**

**Binding blood glamour  
Personality altering compulsions  
Preference altering compulsions  
Heavy bind on eidetic memory  
Heavy bind on critical thinking**

“If I had only meditated and connected with my soul properly, I could have avoided so much of this” Harry said, tone laced with so much self-deprecation and regret, the air was almost suffocating. He choked and let out a sob before taking deep breaths to steel himself back to the present to discuss the more important details.

“What does the unknown status for my parents and twin mean?” Harry asked, keeping his tone bland because he knew that if he lets even one milligram of anger enter his voice, the dam would break.

“It means,” Sharpfang sneered, “that your imcompetent ministry declared them dead, even though our goblin magic can still detect small traces of them. Not large enough to declare them alive but not small enough to declare them dead either. Therefore, their status remains unknown.

“Thank you,” Harry replied through gritted teeth before taking another deep breath through his nose and returning to his neutral tone. “I wish to remove Albus Dumbledore as my magical guardian. He has neglected his duties as so for the past decade or so.”

“And who would be the replacement?” Sharpfang asked. Harry looked at Quirrelmort, secretly asking for approval. When he got a nod in return, he turned to address the goblin once again.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle” Harry replied, stretching the deal he made with Tom back in limbo. He couldn’t choose Quirrell as he is technically his professor, besides it would be funny when Dumbledore finally finds out that information.

“You do know who that is right?” Sharpfang asked pointedly, uncaring if the child would survive in that man’s care, just the galleons lost and forfeited to the ministry should the child die.

“I know,” Harry replied, non chalantly before adding as a precaution “we would appreciate it if you kept this information confidential and if there is any information that you must share, we ask that you delay it as much as possible. Clear?”

“Very,” Sharpfang replied.

“Good, now about these concerns about my magical core…” 

“Can be removed,” Sharpfang said before adding with a smirk “for a price.”

“50 galleons.” Harry said, starting off the negotiation, remembering the information from the books Tom gave him well.

“No way, the removal of each bind would cost 20 galleons, you have eight binds, making the amount 160 galleons, adding on to our services charge of another ten galleons, your total is 170 galleons.” Sharpfang retorted, anticipating the upcoming negotiation.

“Now that’s obviously blown out of proportion, I’ll offer 75 galleons, including the inheritance test.”

“Nope, at least 160 galleons.”

“Now now, I can’t keep letting you rip me off now can I? 90 galleons and that’s final!”

“145 galleons, take it or leave it.”

“100 galleons or I’m finding another Gringotts branch for this job. I know one in France that can offer these services for 75 galleons.” Harry replied, making this part up but the goblin didn’t need to know that.

“Fine, 100 galleons total! Our healer will guide you to the ritual room.” Sharpfang replied, going back to sneering as the rush from the negotiation died down.

Healer Bonnesante led Harry and Quirrelmort to the Gringotts underground, where the ritual room is located. 

“Sir, I’m afraid you’d have to wait outside, your charge will be fine” she instructed blandly. Quirrell caught Harry’s eye, silently asking if that’d be alright. Harry nods his head and Quirrell exits the room, not without making a threat to the healer, should anything happen to Harry.

“Remove your clothing and lie on the ritual bed. You’d be receiving a muscle relaxant as the ritual can be quite painful, which would naturally cause you to tense up more, thus accentuating on the pain” she started the instructions clearly, making sure her patient understood every word. “You will also be given a potion to help regulate your breathing as you’d be tempted to breathe faster when under pain, which can once again, increase the level of pain you go through in your treatment., understood? Before you ask, we cannot give you a pain-relieving potion as it will interfere with the ritual” she finished, already checking the state of her patient before he even had the chance to reply.

“Understood” Harry murmured and followed her instructions. And so, Harry laid there for a solid three hours as wave of pain after pain crashed through his body as each bind was removed. The potions keeping his muscles and breathing under control helped in minimizing the pain.

Soon after, he felt soothing magic wash over him as any nerve damage that occurred during the ritual healed before he felt a tingling in the back of eyes. He laid there for another half an hour before he found the energy to stand up once again. 

“Your clothes are over by that chair and there is a mirror behind that chair, I’m sure you'd want to check out your new appearance. You are looking much better than you did coming in.” she said in the same bland healer tone as she pointed the ‘that chair’. Harry nodded and went over to the chair, put on his clothes, then stared at himself in the mirror. Only then, did he realize that he was able to see perfectly without his glasses.

“You fixed my eyesight” Harry said, tone flat.

“I did, I also managed to fix some damage done to the tissues of your kidney that your school mediwitch wasn’t able to fix. Consider it as a deed for a friend of sorts” she replied.

“Thank you so much! But why would you wish to become my friend?” he asked with just a tad of curiosity in his tone.

“I can tell that you’d one day be a great ally to have. You must forgive Sharpfang for not seeing this as he can be rather stubborn.”

“I thought goblins don’t bother with wizarding affairs?”

“Of course we bother with wizarding affairs, we must keep up with current news in order to find the proper companies to invest in. We goblins pick sides, and if that side seemed to win, we would have no qualms investing in that side. One major event can significantly increase or decrease the value of stocks at a company after all. Many of our clients are wizards after all.” she explained and Harry blinked as his knowledge and her words didn’t align.

“I suppose that makes sense” Harry replied a little sheepishly, he should have known that many Wizarding books hardly lack reliable information anymore.

“Glad you understand now Hadrian, do you accept me as a goblin friend? If so, say ‘I accept Healer Bonnesante as a goblin friend.’” 

“I accept Healer Bonnesante as a goblin friend.” Harry said, without any real hesitation as he knew any allies could come in handy. He felt his greyish silver magic swirl in the air before returning to his and his healer’s chest. 

“I accept Hadrian Black as a wizard friend” she replied and allowed her new friend to go back to examine himself in the mirror.

Harry finally took in his appearance for good and continued to stare at himself slack-jawed. He wasn’t a narcissist but he had to admit that he looked dashing. With his shoulder length wavy hair, dewy tan skin, and perfect jaw from the Blacks, the high cheekbones from the Potters, with full lips and his infamous avada kedavra green eyes that appear to be glowing. He got the best from the Blacks, the Potters, and his egg donor. He supposed it was nice to have your physical form reflect your soul form. He stayed staring at himself, committing his features to memory before meeting Professor Quirrelmort outside of the ritual room. The professor and healer escorted him back to the meeting room.

“Your heirship rings will be sent to you tomorrow morning by owl. Don’t worry, we’ve placed protections on the owl to prevent mail-redirecting wards effects from working” Sharpfang said leading them out of the meeting room. 

“Wait! One more thing! How much for one vial of unicorn blood, curse removed?” Harry asked quickly before Sharpfang could interrupt.

“50 galleons” Sharpfang stated plainly.

“Not a bad price but I’d have to disagree, 20 galleons.”

“That’s even less than 50% of the price we asked for!” the goblin snarled.

“Fine 30 galleons!”

“40 galleons!”

“35 galleons. Final deal!”

“Deal” the goblin shouted before clicking his fingers and a vial of the silvery substance appeared. He handed it over then said, “the amount owed will be taken from your trust vault” before waving his right arm in a gesture of ‘get out’.

Quirrelmort now stood with Harry now Hadrian Black outside of Gringotts, in the cool Diagon Alley night air. It was now 20:00 and they were about to walk for a bit before apparating into Hogwarts before they heard a hiss coming from the side door of the pet store.

_‘Hey Noir! Over here! Here’s to freedom!’_

_‘Yeah! No more living with smelly cats and eating frozen rats’_

_‘Come here! Oop! Two two-leggers! Go the other way!’_

_‘I knew something was going to go wrong with our escape!’_

_‘No you didn’t! You’d just like to pretend you did’_

_‘Shut it Aceline’_

Quirrelmort and Hadrian both turned to see two snakes slithering from side door of the pet shop, obviously attempting to escape. Both snakes froze under their scrutiny, the pair of humans and snakes waged a staring contest until.

_‘Attack!’_ Noir, a European adder shouted, the blacks of its scales reflecting the moonlight, making it look majestic. The other snake, Aceline, a montpellier snake followed, lifting its beautiful head and hissing threateningly. Harry tilted his head and admired the beauty before snapping his attention back to his surroundings.

_‘Wait!’_ Harry shouted. _‘I’m not going to hurt you or try to prevent your escapes. I would do the same if I were a snake living in a small cage, alone, cold, and hungry. I don’t blame you at all.’_ Harry said softly, remembering how his life at the Dursleys were, before bending down to get a better look at the snakes.

_‘Do you really speaker?’ Noir practically hiss-spat._

_‘Yes, I do. And it’s such a pity that the world can’t appreciate the beauty the two of you hold.’_ Harry said, sadness evident in his eyes.

_‘You think we’re beautiful?’_ the two snakes said simultaneously.

_‘Of course I do! And if it wasn’t for the fact that the two of you were so keen on freedom, I would have been more than happy to keep you. I would have taken such good care of you two, such as the precious snakes you two are’_ Harry said sincerely.

“You want to keep them Harry?” Quirrelmort asked to which Harry nodded.

_‘Well, I suppose that’s it then! Good luck and enjoy your freedom.’_ Harry said to the snakes, disappointment clear in his tone, and got up to leave when he heard another hiss.

_‘Wait speaker! Don’t go!’_ Aceline hissed and when she was sure that she had the speaker’s attention, she continued. _‘With the cold weather that’s bound to come here in the North, Noir and I wouldn’t be able to survive. The journey back to France is a long one as well and I’m not sure I would like to head back anymore. Would you take care of Noir and I?’_

_‘Are you willing to be taken care of by me?’_ Harry hissed back.

_‘Yes I am, but we ask that we not be put in a cage. That’s our condition.’_ Noir responded.

_‘Alright then, I’ll take care of you and one day, I’ll take you to meet the King of Serpents!’_ Harry said excitedly and bent down to allow the two snakes to curl up his arms before looking at Quirrelmort with a happy smile. Quirrelmort rolled his eyes and apparated the four of them back to Hogwarts.

He erased the illusion and notice me not spell and Harry put the snakes down and introduced himself and Voldemort.

_‘My name is Hadrian, but you two beauties may call me Harry. The man over there’_ he said pointing at Quirrelmort, _‘is Tommy. He can talk to you two as well so if you need anything and I’m not there, ask him.’_

_‘Don’t call me Tommy’_ Quirrelmort hissed, the snakes burst into hissy laugher.

_‘Don’t listen to him, he secretly likes the name but he doesn’t want to admit it.’_ Harry hissed back, the snakes not stopping their laughter.

_‘No, do not call me Tommy!’_

_‘It’s ok Timmy, we won’t call you Tommy.’_ Aceline hissed, causing Harry to laugh as well.

_‘You snakes are the best!’_ Harry said.

_‘Of course we are.’_ They both replied.

_‘I smell a fresh lizard, mmmmmh good food.’_ Aceline hissed and went off to hunt for said prey.

_‘Oooh there’s some nice mousies here too. Are you coming Noir?’_ she hiss-shouted.

_‘Save some for me!’_

_‘Then hurry up slow poke! First one there gets the biggest rat!’_ Aceline responded and ran off. Noir, the gentlemanly snake followed shortly after, allowing the lady snake to reach there first. Harry laughed at their antics.

“You are going to have two annoying snakes, constantly bugging you for food.” Quirrelmort said, once Harry calmed down.

“Huh, so you admit Nagini was annoying”

“Yes, extremely so.” Quirrelmort responded grimly, causing Harry to laugh. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, physically and emotionally” Harry replied truthfully, and yawned as if to prove a point.

“Come on, I’ll escort you to the Slytherin dorms.” Quirrelmort said, got out of his chair and guided Harry out of the room. 

They walked to the dungeons in silence, looking everywhere but at each other. Even through that, they didn’t notice the black, obsidian eyes watching them. Once they reached the portrait, Harry bid Quirrell goodnight before saying the password and entering the common room.

“Harry?” a small voice to his right said. He turned in that direction and smiled at Daphne’s shocked expression. “You look different” she remarked.

“I’m surprised you even recognized me. Quirrell was able to break the glamour placed on my face and gave me a potion to fix my eyesight. This is how I really look like” Harry replied, lying through his tired smile.

“You may look different, but I’d be able to tell who you are in a crowd of people. You’re special like that.” she commented sweetly and Harry found her adorable.

“Thank you. Although, I’m always going to be just Harry to you” Harry replied. They may have only known each other for a little less than a month, but Harry could tell that Daphne was going to be a lifelong friend.

“I find it odd, that Quirrell was able to break the enchantments.” Tracey’s voice said from Daphne’s right and Harry gave her a small smile which she returned before she went on. “He was an average wizard in school, and he was scared to stutters after an encounter with a vampire. Where did he get the ability to do what he did during your detention?” Tracey asked and Harry noticed that many were looking at him curiously. Harry decided between telling them they went to Gringotts or a straight up lie. He wasn’t a very good liar so he supposed Gringotts would have to do.

“In order for me to tell you, I need to be sure that the information stays in the Slytherin common room.” Harry said seriously as he didn’t want him or Quirrell getting in trouble. Just then, he felt the castle’s magic surrounding the common room of the serpents.

“Anyone who’s in the Slytherin common room or enters the Slytherin common room are spelled against repeating the information outside of Slytherin territory. Hogwarts has supported in protecting our secrets” one of the prefects announced before gesturing for Harry to continue.

“So today during my supposed detention, Professor Quirrell and I went to Gringotts with the intention of getting the glamours placed on me removed and my magical guardian changed. When we went there, I decided to do an inheritance test as well, it was a spur of a moment thing. I found out that I’m not a light wizard, but a grey one. My parents are not as dead as the British wizarding world would like to think, and I have a twin.” Harry stated, and listened as the students around him gasped, feeling a tightness in his chest at the previous line, but still insisted on persisting. “I also found out that I had a bind, blocking out 60% of my magic, as well as heavy binds on my magical talents. I could have died at the Dursleys had my natural magical strength been any weaker. I also had personality altering compulsions that I suppose were meant to make me act like the Gryffindor hero I’m expected to be. Not only that I had binds on my memory and my critical thinking which would have made it hard for me to do well. The person who did all this seems to think that I’m meant to be some dumb hero.” Harry finished his speech, yelling at the end. The common room stayed silent before someone spoke up.

“Black, not meaning to be unsensitive or anything, but how did Quirrell get you out of Hogwarts without Dumbledore being aware. And why Quirrell of all people?”

“He cast an illusion spell and ripped through the wards, temporarily allowing us to apparate to Gringotts. Quirrell, because he was the one who made sure I was well aware of the ways of the Wizardry World before the first year started. He taught me to keep an open mind, and to not be prejudiced towards the Slytherins as well.” Harry replied in a sweet voice.

“Why would he do that if he wasn’t a Slytherin?” The same someone asked.

“Not to mention, he wouldn’t have been able to apparate the two of you out of Hogwarts unless if he’s a descendant of one or more the Hogwarts founders and Quirrell's not. But he could be… NO!” A girl, Gemma Farley, Harry believes is her name says hysterically.

“What?”

“Currently, the only known descendant of the founders is the Dark Lord” she replied.

“Fine, Quirrell is being possessed by Voldemort. The ‘Dark Lord’ isn’t as gone as the wizarding world believes.” Harry replied, maintaining a neutral mask. “Remember, this information stays here. Not anywhere else!”

“Cousin, are you not worried that he might harm you?” Draco asked, curious at Harry’s lack of fear.

“No, we made a deal. If he got me out of the abusive muggle household and took care of me, I won’t interfere with his plans unless if they’re unreasonable.” Harry replied, shocking everyone that their side might have a chance after all.

“Harry, you look tired. Come, let’s head back” Blaise said, with Theo nodding along before the two got up, intending to lead Harry to their dorms. Of course, that was when a piercing scream was heard. Harry turned around and immediately saw his two snakes approaching him.

_‘Speaker Harry! This place is great, do you have someplace warm we can sleep in?’_ Aceline asked.

_‘Yes of course!’_ Harry hissed back, ignoring the stunned looks thrown his way. _‘Come with me. I’ll give you someplace warm and comfortable. Don’t bite anyone here, I would hate to have to give you up.’_

_‘Of course Speaker Harry.’_ They hissed and followed Harry, Theo, and Blaise to their dorms. Once there, Harry asked a house-elf to bring two rocks, two cushions, and two blankets with warming charms as well. He put them beside his bed, next to each other then informed the snakes.

_‘You may stay here.’_

_‘Thank you Speaker.’_ Aceline said whilst Noir just settled in and muttered _‘Mmh comfy’._

“Don’t worry they won’t bite you” Harry informed his roomates.

“You’re a parselmouth!” Theodore exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Blaise asked neutrally.

“I didn’t think you’d believe me” Harry muttered quietly.

“Well…”

“Look guys, I’m tired so can we talk about this tomorrow morning? I’m just going to shower.” Harry said, grabbed his toiletries and went to the showers. Once finished, he went to his bed and sighed contentedly at its softness.

“Goodnight Theo! Night Blaise!” He mumbled into his pillow, but they heard him anyway.

“Goodnight Harry” they said simultaneously. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the wards he placed around his bed activate. He entered his mindscape and immediately sought Tom out.

“Hello Harry.”

“Hello Tom.”

“Want to talk?”

“No, too tired.”

“Alright then, goodnight Harry.”

“May I stay?”

“Of course! Come” Tom instructed and a bed immediately appeared in the middle of nowhere. He laid down on the bed and Harry laid next to him, close enough to feel Tom’s body heat, neither touching. Harry started drifting off, which Tom noticed.

“Where’s my goodnight?”

“Goodnight Tom” Harry mumbled sleepily, too tired for any other reply.

“Goodnight Precious” Tom responded, undeterred by Harry’s tone.


	7. A Nice Chat, Hufflepuff Friends, and the Slytherpuff System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hadrian has a nice chat with his dorm mates about parseltongue, saves two Hufflepuffs from falling down the stairs, and re establishes the Slytherpuff system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when writing so excuse some grammer mistakes here and there. Also, I know the Huffflepuffs would be a lot more suspicious of Slytherins but they weren't in this chapter as they understood that Hadrian saved them from injuries and so the Slytherpuff System regains control. As for stuff from previous chapter- Harry has already seen the memory of Dumbledore being yelled at back in the infirmary. That's all I'm going to say.

Harry, now Hadrian awoke the next morning feeling drowsy but his magic felt less tense. He hadn’t even realized that his magic felt tense and restrained until he realized how freeing it currently feels. Then, the events of the previous day’s ‘detention’ came crashing down and remembered that he has a conversation to hold with his dorm mates about him being a parselmouth.

He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the two sleeping figures with their covers pulled up, sleeping comfortably. He cast a tempus, deemed 7:00 a suitable time to wake up, and decided to have some fun. He shot a small burst of water at both their faces simultaneously, and was surprised at how much easier it was to control his elemental talents now that the binds on his magical core have been removed. He could feel a greater concentration of magic gathering in his skin and his magic reaching out to form a better connection with the ambient magic. The use of his talent gave him a rush of excitement and wonder, it just felt so good. The sound of groaning snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I swear, if you spray even one more blast of water at me, I will learn how to place a fire ward around my bed” Blaise mumbled.

“Good morning to you too!” Hadrian chirped, sounding way too cheerful for the statement to have been genuine.

“Bloody hell! What was that for?” Theo grumbled nearly incoherently into his pillow.

“Well, I did promise the two of you a talk yesterday! So, the both of you have five minutes to wake up before we start our talk” Hadrian said, still with his cheerful tone.

Ten minutes later, and the two were finally awake enough to hold a conversation.

“So… Any questions?”

“When did you find out that you were a parselmouth?” Theo asked.

“About two and a half months before Hogwarts” Hadrian answered plainly, anticipating more challenging questions to come and so he added “but the how, is a funny story.”

“Alright then,” Blaise said, “How did you find out?”

“On my cousin Dudley’s eleventh birthday, my muggle relatives and I went to the zoo. We went to the reptiles section of the zoo and lying there on a rock, all alone in the enclosure was a boa constrictor. My cousin and uncle kept trying to get it to move it kept pretending to be asleep so they got bored of it. I went up to it and had a few words with it before my cousin knocked me out of the way to speak to the snake. By purely accidental magic, I made the glass disappear, making my cousin and his friend fall into the enclosure before the glass reappeared. The snake then said something like ‘Brazil here I come’ then left.” Hadrian said laughing, when he thought back to it now, it was rather funny. To make it even better, he suggested “I’ll show you two the memory!” 

He pulled his wand out and put it to his temple, pulled a silvery substance from there before pointing his wand into the air and muttering “pensieve memoire engorgio!”

His two dorm mates watched in thinly disguised awe as the memory slowly increased in size until it nearly covered an entire wall. They laughed at the right moments and when the memory finished, they watched him with solemn expressions.

“What?” Hadrian asked, not expecting the expressions they wore.

“What did the muggles do to you after that?” Theo asked seriously.

“What makes you think they did anything?” Hadrian said, in an effort to deflect the question.

“Really Harry? With all the proof given in the hospital wing on how you were treated by your muggle relatives, did you think we would have thought they would leave you alone?” Blaise explained. 

Hadrian was touched, genuinely, as he knew his Ron would have laughed at the misfortune whilst his Hermione scolded him for whatever reasons. They wouldn’t have asked about the aftermath as they didn’t understand it, they were too idealistic and naive in their own ways. He knew that in his previous life, he would have denied any consequences, but he was no longer the same. He knew he had to answer as his friends wouldn’t let something like this rest- they knew how terrible the world could be.

“They locked me in a cupboard and denied me food for days,” Hadrian muttered quietly, eyes dazed as he appeared to be reliving the memory. “It was so dark and miserable, I couldn’t tell how long had passed until I was let out. Spiders were my friends, sometimes, I wished I had taken the snake from the zoo with me. Perhaps it would have protected me from them.” Hadrian finished before he seemed to come back to himself.

They moved onto lighthearted conversation after that, asking simple questions about his abilities and whatnot. He turned to his right when he heard the sound of flapping wings and held his arm out just in time to allow the owl to land. True to Sharpfang’s words, his heirship rings did arrive. He ignored the questioning looks of his dorm mates and put them on, wincing at the slight pain before getting up. They joined the girls in the common room and went to breakfast.

The change in the Slytherin house was almost noticeable to even the brash Gryffindors. The Slytherins who had parents that were known to be loyal to Voldemort appeared to be comfortable in approaching Hadrian, in fact, they seem to be attempting to gain his favour. Severus watched it with a forced mask of disinterest on his face, but deep down, he was intensely curious. Hadrian must have told the Slytherin House something yesterday about the Dark Lord, he just didn’t know what. Perhaps it had something to do with what happened during the detention the day before. Black also looked different, more like a Black than a Potter, he was simply stunning for an eleven year old and with his brilliant mind, he’ll be the next Hogwarts’ Heartbreaker. The last Heartbreaker of Hogwarts having been, Sirius Black, Harry’s blood adopted father. The professors watched the change with curiosity, wondering what brought about the change in Hadrian’s appearance and the behaviour of the Slytherins. The headmaster however, appeared to be a little worried that Hadrian had done something drastically negative to get the attention of the Slytherin House on him…. Almost like a student fifty years ago.

Professor Snape actually approached the group in an effort to sate his curiosity. “What brought about this change, if I may ask Mr. Black?” 

“Professor Snape! Good morning to you too!” Hadrian chirped, pretending to be oblivious to the professor’s attempt at getting information.

“Yes Professor, what a nice morning it is! Don’t you agree?” Blaise said, happy to play along as he doubted Hadrian would want to reveal any information, not that he could though he thought with an internal smirk.

“I see, however, I highly doubt that a so called ‘good morning’ could bring about change in your appearance and in the behaviour of the Slytherin House” Snape said, keeping his tone flat.

“You never know professor. The sweet songs of a bird from a bright sunny morning can have a beautiful effect on people” Theo states, tone solemn but obviously playing along.

“Phoenixes professor, love the sun and the rain. A happy trill, a sad trill, or an inspirational trill could have been heard from the outside, leading to change” Blaise said, in a mock-poetic tone, arms waving like swaying trees.

“Indeed,” Snape said tone neutral, then walked away, deciding to allow the three first years think they’ve won for now.

“Huh,” Theo said, “that’s odd. I’ve been told that he doesn’t let go unless he’s got all his facts straight. He’s probably going question us later” 

The group agreed before realising that it was time for their classes, which would explain Professor Snape’s departure. They made their way to class and the day went on. Days then carried on to weeks and soon it was mid-October when Hadrian was due to receive another ‘detention’ which was really the retrieval of the Philosopher's Stone.

On the morning of October 15th, Hadrian was walking to class with Blaise and Theo when he suddenly came upon a rare sight: four proud third year Gryffindors making fun of two first year Hufflepuffs. Shocked wasn’t the right word, he hadn’t known that his own housemates had bullied others in his previous life. He knew that without his presence in Gryffindor, things were different, but did not realize how different it became. 

Years of ‘Harry Hunting’ has taught Hadrian how to be fast and sneaky, he knew how to strike hard and fast. Years of being the Boy-Who-Lived has taught him how to hide and expertly disappear. And so combining the skills, he was able to get there in time to prevent a tripping jinx from hitting the Hufflepuff to prevent the dire consequences of being tumbling down the stairs. 

Seeing the spell flying towards them, his trained battle reflexes instantly came into play. ‘Protego!’ he shouted with the intent to protect the Hufflepuffs, he pushed his magic into the shield in his urgency and watched with satisfaction as the spell rebounded. Then realising that if the Gryffindors fell on the first years, a domino effect would occur on a staircase, he pushed the Hufflepuffs aside with magic infused strength to safety where his friends were and dealt with the Gryffindors.

Now, Hadrian has fought in his fair-share of battles against Death Eaters and come out on top and so four third year students with lack-lustre magical talent was really no trouble at all.

Reaching into his core, he sent a wave of his magic to force them away from the staircase and took advantage of their surprise to get his work done faster so he could go to class. “Expelliarmus! Incarcerous! Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!” Each spell affecting two at once and almost immediately, he had the four bullies at his mercy.

“What in the world possessed you to throw a tripping jinx at first year students near a staircase?” Hadrian asked, green eyes glowing with power making them flinch back from the supposed first year.

Two of them happened to e smart enough to keep their mouths shut and heads down whilst two others appear to be the dumb ones.

“Why should we answer you slimy snake?” One of them spat. Hadrian was definitely not satisfied with that answer and so he released a heavy wave of magic on them, causing them to suffocate momentarily.

“I ask you again, what made you think that throwing a tripping jinx at two first years near a staircase was a good idea?” Hadrian asked, fury evident in his voice as his eyes glowed even more.

“We-” one started to say but didn’t get to finish as a professor rounded the corner.

“Black! Would you care to explain the situation here?” Professor Sprout asked neutrally as she brought her two first years from the Slytherins who were comforting them into a warm embrace.

“Professor Sprout, forgive me for my language but these four dunderheaded Gryffindor brats decided that it was a FANTASTICALLY BRILLIANT idea to throw a tripping jinx at two of your Hufflepuffs near a staircase!” Hadrian said coldly, trying but failing to reign in his anger.

“Mr. Black, do control yourself.” McGonagall said as she too rounded the corner, having heard the commotion. She looked at the four bound Gryffindors then said accusingly at Hadrian, “explain yourself” was said sternly, causing righteous anger to flow through him but he held himself firm. It would not do good to show your anger at a moment like this.

However, before Harry could restart his angry tirade, Blaise answered. “These four,” he said as he pointed an elegant finger at them, “threw a tripping jinx at these two” he then gestured gently towards the two Hufflepuffs still in Pomona’s embrace. He paused a little longer, noting the tension in the air as they waited for him to continue. “Near the staircase.”

McGonagall visibly gasped at that, but as the Head of House Gryffindor, she still had some faith in her cubs. “Is this true?” she asked hastily, almost desperately hoping they haven’t done something so utterly stupid.

Hadrian glared at them, daring them to lie. “No” they said, voices unsteady and Harry suppressed his smirk of satisfaction from showing. This would warrant a trip to the Headmaster’s office as they would need to decide which party was telling the truth and if he had his way, they would look like fools. McGonagall visibly became suspicious of Harry as the young man continued glaring at them though she hid it well.

“Why I never,” she hissed, tone alight with anger before she calmed herself and continued “that warrants a visit to the Headmaster’s office.” She dragged the two bound pairs to the Headmaster’s office with the two Hufflepuffs, Professor sprout, Blaise, Theo and Hadrian following. McGonagall snapped the password “chocolate spiders!” 

The gargoyle slid out of the way to reveal a staircase which they took before they reached the door to the Headmaster’s office. Hadrian almost counted to thirty before Dumbledore finally said in an aged but powerful voice “Enter!”

“Headmaster Dumbledore!” Professor Sprout shouted before Dumbledore could even address them. She respected the Headmaster, but she cared a great deal more for her students and this act was unacceptable. “These four boys threw a tripping jinx at two of my first years!”

“Now now, Pomona, I would like for you to calm down so we can assess the situation at face value” Dumbledore said in his gentle voice, forcing the woman to do as he said.

“Now that we’ve all calmed down let’s hear the accounts of the stories, shall we?” Dumbledore suggested calmly, without waiting for a reply “Let’s start with Mr. Peterson shall we?” He gestured to one of the Gryffindors to start his story.

Dumbledore carefully observed as Harry’s jaw clenched at the beautifully spun tale by Peterson about how it was meant to be a prank and that they had put up a shield to prevent them from falling. Finally, Hadrian couldn’t take it anymore.

“Did you actually put a shield there?” Hadrian asked.

“Yes?” the Gryffindor replied confusedly but a tad nervously as well.

“Please allow them to finish Harry” Dumbledore said.

“Please refrain from calling me by my nickname as I am unfamiliar to you. You are to call me Mr. Black. Now,” here he turned back to Peterson, “what is the incantation for a shield that would cover the staircase?” Hadrian asked in that daunting voice responsible for sending shivers down many spines.

“P-protego staircase?” Peterson responded and Harry watched in satisfaction as Dumbledore’s eyes looked minutely troubled.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Hadrian asked, suppressing the smirk that threatened to crack his face.

“Telling you?” 

“Asking me or telling me, your answer is incorrect” Hadrian answered calmly causing Peterson to scowl.

“How would you know, you slimy snake? Read a lot of Dark Magic books now do you?” he asked in a loud voice, causing McGonagall to frown disapprovingly and his other Gryffindor friends to look shocked at his stupidity.

“Hmmm. I know because there is no incantation for that” Hadrian said, remembering the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. He had inspected the staircase that blocked those without a Dark Mark and had taken some nice notes on it.

“So, I couldn’t have been wrong if there are no spells for that.”

“No, you are wrong because there is no incantation, there’s a spell only select people know, I don’t want to tell you as that would be giving you information but I suppose since you lack the ability to do so, no harm no foul” Hadrian replied.

“But there was a shield!” Honestly, Hadrian was surprised at their insistence that there was a shield in place instead of cutting their losses and withdrawing.

“Let’s go check now shall we?” Hadrian asked, a challenging glint in his eyes as if daring anyone to disagree with him.

“No wait! You’re right, please don’t go! How would you put a shield there?” One of the other Gryffindors asked, clearly he was smart enough to withdraw.

“Are you a Gryffindor or not? Too cowardly to show how embarrassing your staircase shield is?” One of the Hufflepuffs goaded.

Headmaster Dumbledore watched the scene in front of him unfold, finding the exchange somewhat amusing despite his favouring of Gryffindors. He supposed they could visit the staircase and he could cast a quick shield there as evidence to their story.

“Let’s check the staircase now shall we?” Dumbledore suggested as he unbound the four Gryffindors and led the way out, McGonagall providing directions and all.

Dumbledore discreetly sent a controlled ‘protego maxima’ from a distance, big enough to cover the staircase but not big enough to cover the length of the area. Although it wasn’t a staircase shield, it would appear like one. Sadly for Dumbledore, Hadrian noticed and decided to test his rights Heir of Gryffindor and connected his magic to Hogwarts, asking it to remove any false evidence on scene.

They continued their trek appearing calm on the outside, though on the inside, Hadrian was anxious, anxious to see whether his rights as an heir to a Hogwarts founder has been activated, whether his command will be carried through, what the repercussions would be if they didn’t… 

He shivered at that thought, earning questioning looks from his friends. As they made their way to the ‘crime scene’, Hadrian noticed a faint shimmer at the staircase and started seriously dreading the consequences. He nervously observed as Dumbledore confidently sauntered up to the supposed area of the shield and pressed a hand to it. Expecting the hand to bounce off the shield, Hadrian was surprised when it went through and Dumbledore nearly toppled off the staircase. In that moment, he almost released a wave of magic that would have done just that.

“As you can see, there is no shield there. Therefore, how can we trust that Mr. Peterson’s story is true?” Hadrian asked, feigning intrigue and curiosity, acting as innocently as possible.

Dumbledore, after getting over the shock of failing a spell, he hadn’t failed a spell in many years! How could he have managed to butcher a ‘protego maxima.’ He turned towards Hadrian, restraining himself from narrowing his eyes and forcing calm through his voice, unaware that Hadrian had taken note of his thoughts in that moment. “Would you provide your side of the story then Mr. Black?” Despite trying to sound calm, he sounded rather constipated.

“No need professor, I know a spell that can show you the memory” Hadrian answered, absolutely anticipating what was to come next. He sent a message to Hogwarts to bring as many students as possible to the scene of the crime. He paused, under the guise of finding the memory. Once he deemed seventy or so people enough to get the rumour mill going, he pointed the wand to his temple and withdrew not only the memory of the Staircase Incident #1, but the whole memory til Staircase Incident #2, as he has taken to calling them.

Professors and students alike watched as Hadrian clearly blocked the tripping jinx and pushed the Hufflepuffs to safety before disarming and binding the perpetrators. They watched the confrontation between Hadrian and the Professors, as well as Hadrian and their beloved Headmaster. Hadrian drank in the expressions of the audience, some were in a state of disbelief, disgust, incredulousness, or shock, and others were in a combination of both or all.

“And so, Professors and Headmaster, that was what happened from my perspective!” Hadrian finished with an graceful but no less mocking bow. Sadly for him though, McGonagall wasn’t done yet.

“Albus, would you know if the memory has been modified?” she asked, horrified at what she saw, desperately trying to find a way to prove her lions weren’t that cruel.

“If I may Headmaster,” Snape spoke up from the audience. “The evidence from the memory appears to hold true, or in other words, it has not been tampered with” he said cruelly, making eye contact with Minerva. He may not like Hadrian nor does he dislike Minerva, but it would do some good to knock the Gryffindors down a few pegs.

“I’m afraid Severus, that you may perhaps be wrong. The memory could have been what Mr. Black believes has happened, therefore exaggerating a few details” Albus said, still calmly, hoping to save the Gryffindors from humiliation.

“If I m-may H-headmaster” Quirrell said, walking to stand beside Snape, “I l-learned a s-spell to d-detect w-whether a memory h-has b-been t-tampered w-with o-on my t-travels. W-would you like f-for me to c-cast the s-spell”

“If you would be so kind Quirinus” Dumbledore said neutrally, though he was a bit suspicious. Why hasn’t he heard of this spell yet? He supposed he could do some research and if they show nothing, he’d just have to interrogate his employee. 

“If h-his s-surrounding air t-turns blue, t-then the m-memory h-has n-not b-been t-ampered w-with. If it is green, then it h-holds false i-information.” As Quirrell muttered the spell, lips barely moving, Dumbledore failed to listen well enough to make out the incantation.

Quirrell cast a spell learned by healers that reveal whether the patient is pregnant or not, blue for no and red for yes. He muttered the spell, ensuring that only his tongue moved and his voice was too quiet for anyone to hear.

The air surrounding Hadrian turned blue, leaking into the surrounding air of those around him. “Well that explains it then Headmaster, your beloved Gryffindors are guilty” Snape said as he put a hand on Quirrell’s shoulders in what non-Slytherins would see as a show of support whilst the Slytherins knew that Quirrell would be interrogated when it ended.

“Very well, ten points from Gryffindor from each of you and a week’s detention with your head of house” Dumbledore said and began to walk away to avoid any comments thrown his way at his lenient trouble but stopped when he heard something.

“Your attention at the present would be most appreciated!” Blaise announced, tone demanding attention. “If you ever have any murderous intent towards someone, all you have to do is make sure your house agrees with having ten points taken off and come to terms with having to have a week’s detention. Hogwarts isn’t safe anymore, apparently the safest place in Britain is about to become a murder hotspot! The most I can do is bring it up to the Board of Governors but that isn’t going to do much because I’m only one person. I doubt the rest of you would help me considering my status as a slimy Slytherin but thank you for your attention nonetheless.” Blaise said, tone charming regardless of the dullness in the words chosen for his speech.

“20 points from Slytherin for showing the memory in front of so many and 20 points from Slytherin from not allowing matters to settle” Dumbledore said then walked away.

“So I can almost severely injure someone and only lose ten points but I cannot show the school some of the Headmaster’s true colors or risk losing twenty points. There must be a lot hiding in twinkly eyes then” Hadrian muttered, tone flat, betraying none of his actual reaction towards the news.

“20 points to Slytherin for helping your fellow students in need and another 20 points to Slytherin for making sure everyone understands the severity of the actions” Professor Sprout stated, not at all happy at the punishment being handed out.

“Thank you professor, that is very kind of you” Hadrian said in a charming voice and a small timid smile that made the professor beam at him. 

“Thank you Mr. Black, you saved me and my best friend from severe injuries. The name’s Susan Bones by the way and this is Hannah Abbott” one of the Hufflepuffs said.

“Yes thank you Mr. Black, if there is anything we could do to help you, please let us know.”

“How do you guys feel about re-establishing the Slytherpuff system?” Hadrian asked quietly, knowing the benefits of it, not wanting the other houses to know of this system as this would put the Hufflepuffs in a negative light.

“What is the Slytherpuff system?” Hannah asked shyly.

“Since Slytherins are always under suspicion, regardless of our innocence and lack of incentive to cause trouble, Hufflepuffs back in the day would vouch for the Slytherin as they were the ones who were trusted by everyone around them. However, bullying towards Hufflepuff was a serious issue at the time as they were considered a laughing stock and Slytherins were naturally protective so the Slytherins would protect the Hufflepuff and the Hufflepuff would support the Slytherins’ claim of innocence” Theo explained, voice dim. “Besides, we Slytherins would benefit from some Hufflepuff friendship as well. But of course we would understand if you would not want your house to be placed in a negative light then you can disregard this proposal”

“Count us in” both Hufflepuffs said simultaneously.

“Great! we’ll let our house know the system has been reestablished” Theo said as he shook hands with the two girls, “the name’s Theodore Nott by the way” 

“Blaise Zabini”

“Hadrian Black” 

**Meanwhile with Quirrell and Snape**

“Ah S-Severus, h-how may I h-help you?” Quirrell asked as Severus dragged him away from the crowd.

“Have you been doing anything, particularly concerning with any of my students?” Snape asked neutrally, blank mask in place.

“A-and w-what, may I ask, g-gave you t-the i-idea t-that is so?”

“Cease your stuttering” Severus snapped as he pushed Quirrell against a wall. “You went to Gringotts during a detention with Hadrian Black, you weren’t surprised when he turned up looking different. Furthermore, Black knows too much for a muggle-raised child even for one surrounded by purebloods. You two seemed rather close, so I ask again, have you been doing anything particularly concerning with any of my students?”

“My my Severus, I’ve almost forgotten how intelligent you are.”

“You’re not just Quirrell are you?” Snape asked warily.

“Now what makes you think so?” Quirrell asked, attempting to gain a feel of how much his servant knew.

“Dumbledore was not aware that you’ve left and he would have been aware of who left through any exits of Hogwarts. I doubt that you would bring Black with you through a secret passageway and risk getting caught. So that leaves Portkey and apparition. A portkey would need to be authorized, so that leaves apparition. The anti-apparition wards could only be broken by an heir to a Hogwarts founder and the only ones known is you and possibly Black” Snape deduced triumphantly, but still on guard and suppressed the urge to flinch when red bled into the browns of Quirrell’s eyes.

“Hello Severus, you didn’t think I was gone did you?” Voldemort asked in that high pitched voice of his and topped off with a smirk.

“No my Lord”

“Now Severus, where do your loyalties lie? To me?” Voldemort asked, eyes scrutinising the figure holding him against the wall. “To the Boy-Who-Lived, or to the old goat?”

“You, my Lord” Severus answered quietly and released Quirrelmort.

“So am I right to assume that you have not sworn to protect Black to the old man?” Voldemort asked as he walked away from the wall and it was now his turn to pin Severus to the wall.

Severus paled but answered “Yes, my Lord.”

“You are a good liar Severus” Voldemort said, “but I know better. I’ll give you a piece of information that I learned with Harry at Gringotts: Lily Potter is not dead, she’s in hiding with her useless husband and Harry’s older twin” Voldemort laughed cruelly and stalked away gracefully, allowing Quirrell to regain control over his body and leaving Severus there to question his choices. He needed to collect his Little Serpent to fetch the Philosopher’s Stone soon.


	8. The Philosopher's Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Voldemort go after the Philsopher's Stone. Some problem occurs and Harry realizes that their alliance has blossomed into a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For this chapter, I'm well aware that the Mirror of Erised was not one of the traps at the point this chapter took place. Due of my need for more character development however, I made it so. Whether the Philosopher's Stone was behind all the traps or in the Mirror of Erised, I'm not sure, but logically, the Philosopher's stone would be put behind all the professor's defenses. That's all, enjoy the chapter!

"Tell me" Hadrian hissed sharply " why didn't we just apparate to the front of the mirror of Erised?" Hadrian asked. They were currently standing on the chessboard part of the path to the Philosopher's Stone, having crossed the cerberus, devil's snare, and flying keys.

"Because little Harry, teaching little witches and wizards can get very boring- they're not as fun to insult or compliment for that matter. I need some action, even if the action came from traps that three first years could get through. Besides, I get to make fun of Dumb-ol'-Door for his pathetic traps at our next duel, maybe even insult good ol' Minnie!" Voldemort said. Tom had told him in one of their nightly chats about Minerva McGonagall in her school days as a transfiguration prodigy.

"So, we are going through all this, for the sake of your entertainment" Harry deadpanned.

"Funny you should put it like that, why can't I just want to spend time with you" Voldemort said as he destroyed another white pawn, probably imagining it as some light wizard or something like that.

Harry snorted "Hmm, funny you should put it like that" Harry said, throwing Voldemort's words back at him. "I doubt that this is just to spend time with me, I'm not very good entertainment after all." Another boom was heard as Voldemort destroyed yet another white pawn.

"Oh, I can make this very entertaining."

"Oh? And how would you go about doing that?"

"Say Harry, would you like to play the game of chess?"

"No"

"Oh yes, you leading in this game of chess can be very entertaining. Getting all the black pawns involved, then forgetting the objective of the game and losing."

"I do not lose."

"Luckily, I value the lives of the both of us and I am absolutely certain that you would get us both killed, should you be the one playing."

"I'm not that bad, and it's not like you're gonna get us off of this board anytime soon. I don't see why we couldn't just blow it up" Harry pouted, because he wasn't really that bad.

"Checkmate" Voldemort said smugly as he checked his opponent's king. "And you said what darling?" He turned to find Harry staring at him in open mouth surprise.

"Whatever Snakeface"

"Now now, we both know that I don't look like that anymore" Voldemort chided mockingly.

"Doesn't mean you never looked like that"Harry retorted.

"Yes, but the point is that I don't look like that anymore."

"I never specified when it mattered."

"Hush Harry" Voldemort said as he finally got the riddle from Snape. He remembered the potion but he supposed that he should have some fun.

They walked into the last room holding the Mirror of Erised.

"So," Harry said, deciding that it was time to break the silence. "Do you want to have fun by breaking the enchantment or by pushing me in front of the mirror?" Harry asked sardonically.

"I don't know"

"The big bad Dark Lord doesn't know his answer? What a day! I gotta mark this into my calender."

"Would you like to be pushed in front of the mirror little Harry?"

"Would you like to try getting the stone before me ickle Tommiekins?"

"Whatever" Quirrelmort rolled his eyes, walking to stand in front of the mirror. He saw himself with his own body, one that reflected what it did back in limbo. Mirror him reached into his pocket and... came up empty handed. "Merlin's dirty bushy white beard!" He hexed the small space near Harry's head and nearly hexed the mirror into smithereens whilst Harry stood at the sideline, hair in disarray, smirk in place.

"Haven't figured it out yet" Harry asked teasingly. Even after all this time, it was still fun to watch Tom get riled up.

Tom ignored him, proceeding to try to figure out this trap. He wanted the stone, he needed it for his body and so the mirror should give it to him! He demands it so! "Damn Dumbledore's enchantments, that meddling merlin damned old coot!"

"Need help?" Harry, who still hasn't moved from his position against the wall asked sardonically even when Tom turned to glare at him.

"No I don't need your help! I just need this damn mirror to give me the stone!" He was just so frustrated, he could barely think through the red haze in his mind.

"Tom, calm down. You won't be able to figure this one out if you can't calm down" Harry said soothingly, finally moving from his spot on the wall. "Why don't you tell me your thought process?"

"I want the stone, the end."

"Do you want the stone or do you want to use it?"

"I want to use it" Tom felt like a child when he answered these questions.

"And since Dumbledore's a creepy stalker who obsessed over your life like an obsessive lover, what do you think he would put to stop you from retrieving the stone?" Harry asked.

"Since Dumbledore's a creepy stalker who happens to have been obsessed with me since he met me, he would pick one of the factors in my thought process, choose the opposite of so and weave that into his enchantment" Tom answered.

"And you want the stone, you need it really. So if you were Dumbledore trying to prevent a dark lord from getting the stone, what part of the thought process would you choose to screw with?" Harry asked carefully.

"The part where I would want to use the stone. So in order to acquire the stone, I would need to want it but not want to or need to use it." Tom concluded.

"Excellent! Ten points to Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed, shooting red and gold sparks into the air mockingly.

"Brilliant, that means I would have to change my intent which is impossible" Tom said, wanting Harry to go to the front of the mirror but not wanting to ask.

Harry, understanding Tom's thoughts walked to the mirror with the intent of wanting the stone but not wanting to use it as he himself sees no purpose for it. He watched as the reflection of his soul reached into his pocket, held out the stone and winked at him, satisfied at the extra weight he felt in his actual pocket. He turned away, afraid that the mirror might change its mind now that he's about to hand it over to Voldemort.

He walked over to Voldemort and watched as the man transfigured Quirrell's turban into a cauldron and conjured a vial. In the cauldron, he added the unicorn blood they got from Gringotts, the Philosopher's Stone, and the vial of blood Harry had given him prior to their little trip. 'Incendio' and the contents in the cauldron went up in flames, Harry watched mesmerized at the beauty of the fire. Just as he was about to put the thing out, the flames died down, revealing a shining silvery maroon liquid. Quirrelmort poured the contents into the vial, downed the contents in one go and waited until the potion took its effect.

Suddenly, Quirrell doubled over in pain and let out a blood curdling scream, causing Harry to flinch and press the palm of his hands over the shell of his ears at the loudness of the sound. A black mist rose from the man and rested beside the man, slowly spreading, solidifying, gaining in its thickness, and giving form to a man, looking the way his soul did back in limbo. The perfect dark hair, sharp cheekbones, strong jaw, and straight nose was unmistakable. The only difference was the change from Riddle's once dark brown eyes to his glowing blood red ones. Simply put, just as gorgeous, looking to be around 25.

"You look good" Harry stated blandly with a small smile on his face.

"I know I do" Tom replied with a cocky smirk in place as he turned his focus from the wall to Harry.

"No need to get all cocky with me" Harry huffed before adding with a devious smirk, giving a pose that looked suspiciously mocking of Lockhart's peacock pose. "Because I look better!"

"You wish Harry-darling"

"In your dreams old man, I know I'm the better looking one between the two of us"

"Right" Tom replied before a serious expression overtook his face "we need to get out of here before either of us get caught."

And suddenly, Harry felt pain that would have knocked him out had he not been determined to figure out the source as he knew he felt it before. It was the same kind of pain he felt the last time he retrieved the stone. He let out a whimper that turned into pain moans before he was full on screaming. He was only vaguely aware that Tom had ripped the wards once again and apparated them to Quirrell's quarters before darkness overtook him.

He woke up in a surprisingly comfortable bed, he looked around and took note of the blue and bronze surroundings in confusion before the events from the previous night took hold. So it would seem that there was more to the mirror's enchantment after retrieving the stone. It would seem like he was knocked out for quite a while, perhaps to imitate some mother's sacrifice magic. Sudden anger surged through him. He groaned in pain as a headache overtook his head and shocks of pain shot through his small frame.

"Good you're awake" Harry startled as Tom's voice filled the room. "You've been out for three days. Luckily, I was able to nullify the effects of the enchantment to put you out of pain and ensure minimal nerve damage. How are you feeling?"

Despite the pain he was feeling, he pushed past it to answer "murderous."

"Oh? To whom?" Tom asked.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. Sure he held no love for the man in this life but he was still his mentor in his last life. To know what the man told him in his last life in order to cover up for the consequences of his enchantment made him feel nausea and rage. He wanted to throw the old man out a window and get an army of goats to stomp on him until he was permanently injured, dead or not dead was both welcomed. "Albus Dumbledore" he seethed.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, icon of the light, is feeling murderous towards the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light? What a day! Mark it down in history" Tom exclaimed teasingly but stopped when he caught sight of Harry's red face and sighed. "Here, drink this." He said as he handed Harry a pain relieving potion mixed with a calming draught. Harry was so distracted that he didn't so much as blink as he downed the potion.

Harry sighed as he felt the pain leave his body and his heartbeat slow down. "I don't..." he said, voice thick with emotion, he felt pathetic, he was so naive in his last life he just believed Dumbledore when he said that it was his mother's protection that caused Quirrell to burn. He had just assumed that was true and that the pain came from the act itself, not question other aspects. He just fell for it in his last life and almost did it again in this life, he assumed that as long as Quirrell wasn't trying to kill him, the process would be pain free. Instead, he got the exact opposite. He found himself struggling to blink back tears and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain composure. Even in this life, he was too trusting of others, too desperate for acceptance and affections. He felt a warm weight on his shoulder and flinched at the contact but otherwise made no move to do anything else.

"I know what you're thinking and I suppose the only thing I can say that would comfort you is that you weren't the only one who fell for it. As much as it hurts to admit it, I fell for it too and almost a second time. And I know how you feel because I feel it too, I've just had an extra three days to come to terms with it. I know right now it feels as if the feeling is going to kill you on the inside, but you'll get through it" Tom said, Harry didn't move but he knew that his soulmate had been listening. "I have flooed Severus about your condition, glamoured as Quirinus and also removed his Dark Mark. I sent Quirinus home as well. You can stay for another three days or so if you need."

Harry didn't respond but Tom didn't expect him to as he left Harry to his own thoughts and to rest.

Harry spent the next two days in Quirrell's quarters with Tom in silence, still coming to terms with many things. He knew that from the moment Death told him the three statement that things were going to be different, but he hadn't expected this amount of betrayal. The enchantment on the mirror may have been a small thing but it broke a dam of thoughts and emotions that he hadn't even known that he was hiding. He knew that as things changed, he would either have to follow the change or lead the change and he has come to terms with that.

On the third day when he has finally processed the information and found it within himself to talk to someone once more. It was Monday and Tom, who taught the classes disguised as Quirrell was finally done with his classes for the day. He walked in to find the man without his disguise seated at a desk marking essays.

"How many essays do I need to make up for?" he asked to get the man's attention. Tom raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise didn't react.

"Feeling better?" Tom asked, looking up from his marking and square framed glasses caught Harry's attention before he refocused onto the conversation.

"Yes, thank you."

"You have two Potions essays, one due tomorrow, the other due next Friday. You have another Transfiguration essay due the day after tomorrow. A labelled diagram of a lunar eclipse due this Friday, a paragraph on Devil's snare for Herbology due next Monday, and a Defense essay due next Wednesday" Tom answered smoothly, almost as if he ignored Harry's words.

"Thank you, I better get started" he said in response, not expecting Tom to say anything else as he walked out the door, leaving Tom to finish marking his essays in peace.

He managed to finish his potions essay before dinner, which was eaten in silence and half of his Transfiguration essay before curfew. He decided that after being absent for nearly a week, he ought to spend some time with his friends. He said so as much to Tom a few moments after curfew. Though Tom didn't understand the concept of friends, he did agree to escort Harry back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Have you finished your assignments?" Tom asked as they made their ways to the dungeons.

"I have my potions essay finished and half of my transfiguration essay completed as well" Harry answered.

The rest of the walk was spent in companionable silence and Harry let out a sigh as they drew near the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, where he can't be Harry, but will have to be Hadrian. Tom seem to catch on as he let a minute smile fall on his face before it was blank once more. Tom said the password, how he came by it Harry didn't know, but didn't question it as Tom was technically Lord Slytherin now.

"Goodnight Professor."

"See you in class Harry."

That was the end of their interaction as Harry, now Hadrian turned his back towards Tom and made his way into the common room. He didn't hear the sigh that Tom let out and even if he did, he wouldn't have questioned it.

"Harry! You're back!" He turned around to find Daphne running towards him before giving him a hug.

"Hello Daph, I missed you too" he replied as he hugged her back, allowing some of the tension he had when he entered the common room bleed out of him.

"How are you feeling Harry? We heard from Professor Snape that you passed out during your detention with Quirrell and woke up four days ago" Tracey asked.

"We would have visited but we thought you might be going through a difficult time so we gave you some space" Theo said, smoothly following Tracey's statement.

"Hope you didn't think we forgot about you baby Harry" Blaise teased good naturedly with an innocent expression on his face causing Hadrian to let out a small chuckle.

"I feel fine, you guys are the best! I hope you all know that" Hadrian said, voice laced generously with genuity.

"Of course I'm the best" Blaise said mock-arrogantly, earning himself a whack at the back of his head from Daphne. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Who said you're the best? I'm the best" Daphne huffed.

"No, I'm the best" Theo deadpanned. A moment of silence followed that statement before the group burst out laughing.

"Come on Harry, you're looking tired, we should get you to bed" Blaise said as he made to lead Harry to the dorms before a voice called them.

"Hadrian Black, glad you're feeling better" the voice of Draco Malfoy said to the astonishment of the group of friends.

"Thank you Draco, I do hope you behaved whilst I was gone" Hadrian replied teasingly.

"Of course, like I would do anything else" Draco huffed, and there was that arrogance once again causing Hadrian to chuckle.

"Goodnight Cousin" Hadrian replied and yawned as he was led away. He heard a quiet "you too" and the door to their dorms closed.

"Go take a shower and rest. We can talk another day" Blaise said softly, understanding that his friend was tired but also excited to see his friends.

And so that was what Harry did, as he went through the tasks, he couldn't help but be grateful that his friends understood him so well. They knew when he wanted to be alone, knew when he needed someone to talk to, knew when he needed an opinion, and despite being Slytherins, they were truthful to him. He just wished that he could be truthful to them in return, maybe one day...

"Night Blaise" Harry said as he snuggled under the covers and looked towards Theo who just entered "Night Theo"

"Night Harry" They said simultaneously.

As Harry entered his mindscape, he sought Tom out as was usual. As they found each other, they sat in silence for a while with Harry looking dazed in contemplation before deciding to give voice to his thoughts.

"This alliance has turned out quite nicely" Harry said with a small smile, green eyes wide in thought of how he wished to proceed.

"Yes, and?" Tom replied, knowing there is more to that simple statement. He watched intrigued as Harry seemed to be battling with himself on how much he should say before his eyes appeared to harden with determination.

"I think at some point our alliance turned into something more, not love but something akin to friendship. At some point, we put some of our business and dealings aside and replaced those moments with comforting advice and funny stories. At some point, our alliance turned into friendship" Harry spoke softly as each syllable seemed happier than the last and watched as Tom froze on his spot.

"Friendship" Tom murmured, looking away from Harry's brilliant eyes. "I don't know... I didn't know... I've never had a friend before" he said, a rare vulnerable expression on his face to which Harry smiled to softly.

"Turns out, I was there when ickle Tommiekins made his first friend. Ickle Tommiekins is so grown up now!" Harry teased lightheartedly and smiled lightly at his soulmate. That smile turned into a scowl as a pillow materialized in the mindscape and Tom didn't hesitate to throw it at him.

"I didn't tell you when I made my first friend! Besides, I'm already grown up" Tom retorted lightly, still remembering how Harry asked him to do so back in limbo.

"No but you didn't need to."

"Whatever" was said in such a tone meant to mimick moody teenagers that it caused Harry to roll his eyes and grin.

"I can see that you have a lot of conflicting thoughts on this so I'll leave you to it" Harry said as a bed materialized in the middle of the mindscape. "Goodnight Tom" was spoken into the quiet room as the owner of the voice bundled himself up in blankets and finally allowed his mind to rest.

"Goodnight Harry" And there was only silence for the rest of the night, perhaps for the rest of the week, or the month. It would last as long as it takes Tom to comprehend their newfound friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I realized that I would like to read a story of Harry and Voldemort time travelling to the 1940's so if anyone's encountered any good ones, please place the link in a comment. Thanks! If there isn't one then I suppose I could write one eventually. Your opinions and suggestions are encouraged. Thanks!


End file.
